Blood Melodies
by Lilentorio
Summary: Anna Riddle never wanted to be what she is. But sometimes, you have to follow the music... even it's layered with blood. Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.
1. The Impaled Man

**Hello. This is my second story, hope you like ^-^. **

**Twilight and everything in Twilight belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer, not me. Obviously. Review, please. **

**Please remember that none of my stuff is beta'd (hope that's the right term). So, don't kill me for minor mistakes! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**00**

_**The Blood Melodies**_

I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Anna- Anna Riddle. Right. So far so good, yes? I'm seventeen years, six months and three days old. I'm not going to get into the seconds and stuff; I can't be bothered. Seriously, who has that kind of time? And who cares, anyway? I should just have said 'I'm seventeen' and left it at that! But I digress. At any rate, I'm about 5"6, with a reasonably fit body -not crazy fit, mind you, I'm not that bothered (See? See? I'm lazy) but okay- with curly black hair and blue eyes. Those are my best features: my eyes and my hair. My skin is freckled and turns lovely and lobster-y in the sun, and as I said, my body is _okay_, not great.

So, my hair? Why is it so great? I'll tell you why: It falls in big, fat, delicious curls, framing my face and neck. I usually have it in a bun at the base of my neck. I'm boring and lazy like that. My eyes are big and a strange navy-blue colour. They kind of dominate my face. Under the freckles, of course.

I'm sitting in my room, at my desk, when I hear the shouting down stairs. I pluck my iPod from my pocket and plug it into my ears. I bite my lip. I can still here the shouts. I turn up the volume. There. Safe.

The people shouting are my parents. They are Trudy and Henry Riddle, and they are arguing. Again. It hurts when they do. At first, they just argued at night, when they thought I was asleep, or (I'm pretty sure) when I was at school. Now they don't bother. And I hate it. The voices raise volume again and I slam my book down. I can't study if they don't get over themselves, _dammit_.

I bang my way down the stairs as Mum comes out of the kitchen. Perfect. I open my mouth to tell her to keep it down when she sends me a death glare.

"Oh, don't you start, too!" she shouts. Meet my mum. Trudy. Yes, this is an ideal introduction, I know. I'd say she's better usually, but she isn't. She's either screaming or depressed. Dad is usually either glacier-mode or ignoring everything. Everything includes me, in case you're wondering. After all, who'd pay attention to Avery Riddle? I'm just... There. A nothing, really. I only feel worth something when I'm asleep. Dreaming. Or listening to music; I love music, it makes me feel...well. Doesn't matter. ...Good. But who cares?

I frowned at her. "I just-"

"Oh, well then!" Mum shouts. "Well, if it's about you, it _can't_ _wait_, can it? You are spoiled beyond belief! I can't believe you would take your fathers side on this!"

I gape at her. "What?"

"You always show favouritism! It's always 'Dad' this and 'Dad' that and 'Dad, look at this!'"

I'm still gaping. "But- Mom! He's Dad! Showing I like him best is like saying I like ice sculptures best, it's..."

"Oh, never mind!" she says, seething. She hates Dad. I hate living with them like this. But they're both hardcore Christians who don't believe in divorce, or communism, or free samples... So, I'm going to have to put up with them hating each other until I move out.

I run back upstairs, eyes smarting like they always do when I fight with Mom. It's stupid, I know. But I feel so _betrayed_ when she looks at me like I'm a worthless, ignorant wretch who will never, ever live up to her standards.

Screw that. I change out of my sweatpants and tank top with Micky Mouse on them and throw on a pair of jeans, a red top and a pair of rather battered Converse with song notes on them. I'm addicted to music. I stick my iPod in my pocket, and slip the earphones in. As I open the front door, Dad frowns at me.

"Where are you going?" he asks dully. I shrug.

"A walk."

He turns away. "Be back by dinner." He's already forgotten me, though. He tunes the world out. He tunes mom out. He tunes me out. Out. I shake my head and lock the door behind me.

There are some woods behind my house, that are picketed with nature trails and picnic areas. I shiver at the cold and wish I'd brought a jumper. With my luck, those grey clouds are going to start raining at any second. I refuse to go back inside, though. Mom will attack me out of nowhere, and Dad... Well, Dad'll just sit there impassively until they start fighting. No, a little bit of cold never killed anyone.

I head deeper into the forest, using an unfamiar route.

_Drip_.

I frown. I didn't realise there was a stream nearby. I gingerly step away from the path and follow the noise.

_Drip_.

_Drip_.

_Drip_.

I scream in horror and fear and shock and horror and fear- oh my god. Breathe. It's okay, but it's not okay, oh my _god_. There's a body, impaled on a branch above me. Upside down. I can see the guy's _face_. The eyes are wide open and staring. Blood is dripping onto the forest floor, like poison. It's not a stream, not a stream at all. His innards are spilling out, and blood is leaking from what looks like his exposed intestines, up his stomach, staining his shirt, and down his throat, dripping from his forehead to the ground- _right in front of me._

I realise I'm still screaming. I stop shakily, and reach for my phone- before remembering that it's at home, in my jumper pocket. I can't curse, I'm too frozen inside from the horror of it, and I try to stumble back into the path, but I can't remember which way I went.I let out a strangled cry, tears running down my cheeks and leaving trails of mascara.

I scream when a cool hand goes around my neck and pulls me violently backwards, another arm around my stomach, pinning me to a body made of stone. I cry out in panic.

_Girl, Found Brutally Murdered After Being Horribly Raped In Woods... _

The headline flashes sickeningly in my mind. My breathing comes out choked. The man -oh, _shit_- chuckles darkly into my ear.

"What a _lively_ one we have here," he says, in a voice too smooth for comfort. "Don't you think so, Val?"

A woman emerges in front of me and smiles. "I don't know, Vic... She wouldn't be so lively bloodless..."

Bloodless? What the hell?

The woman comes into focus. She has long, strawberry blonde, curly hair, and is wearing a purple thong and American-flag tank top with bright yellow high heels and a holey grey anorak, with thigh-high leopard print socks. An electric blue beanie and orange leg warmers complete the look. She is also, despite her weord clothes, utterly gorgeous. But it's hard to appreciate considering she is _covered. In. Blood_.

The man behind me laughs, and I feel the hand around my waist, pinning me, slip up my shirt. Okay, no way I'm going down without a fight. I swing my legs up an back, and feel my foot hit between his legs.

Dammit, no _touchy_, perv! He lets go (more out of surprise than excruciating pain, I think) and the woman, Val, laughs.

"She _is_ feisty," she chuckles.

Oh my god. I think the guy -Vic?- is covered in blood, too. It's seeping through my top. I retch emptily. A guys _blood_ is going through my _shirt_, on my _skin_. Val is suddenly right in front of me. Woh, that was quick. I must be more panicked than I thought. I turn to run, but she fists my shirt and pulls me close, until our noses are nearly touching. She smiles nastily.

"What an interesting little one you'll make..." she whispers softly. I feel a drop on my head and nearly throw up. Oh my _god_. I'm right underneath the impaled man. I hope he's dead. Oh god, he can't still be alive, the state he's in. Val smiles and I feel Vic behind me, a deadly creature. I don't think either of them are... human. She swipes at her eyes, and I look at the fingers she sticks in front of my face. Contacts. Brown contacts?

I look up and feel my heart skip a beat at her red eyes. My throat is dry. She smiles disconcertingly and throws me on the forest floor, my skin burning from the friction. I hear a _crack!_ and then my ribs are on fire. I think they're broken. No, no, _no!_-

Suddenly, Vic is on top of me and his head ducks, biting -what the _hell?_- into my left shoulder. Which is now on fire. Then he's being ripped of me and Val is straddling me.

"Night-night," she whispers, before biting my other shoulder. My body bucks wildly and then I'm in so much pain I can't hear anything. I can't see. The burning pain is everywhere, killing me. I can't take much more.

"What is your name?" I hear Val whisper into my ear.

"Anna," I say, the lump in my throat choking my words. "I'm..." Pain.

00

**Please review! Also, I'm keeping this rated T- and no citrus surprises. For all the lovely UNperverted fanfiction people out there. Not that there's anything wrong with perverted, per se, but I'm kind of enjoying scaring the crap out of my main character more than anything else... ^-^. **

_**Oh, the fun I shall have.**_


	2. The Red Eyed Girl

**Chapter two yaaay! The positive feedback means a lot. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I don't know how long I was lying there, a few metres from under the impaled man, writhing bin agony. But as the pain slowed down I noticed the burning was still present in my throat. I tested one of my legs out, bringing it down and away from my chest, destroying from the foetal position I'd found myself in. Good news, I was alive. Bad news, I was terrified of opening my eyes. Wherever I was had very strong smells. I sniffed, and felt a flip inside me switch when I smell the blood coming from Mr Impaled. It's mostly dry, now, but the smell...

My eyes snap open and I shoot up, standing in a second. My head turns up, and before I know it I'm on top of the man, desperately clawing at him and licking and sucking blood off his clothes, his skin, his insides. It calms the burning throat slightly, but not much.

Then I come to my senses. Oh, no. What's going on? I just- I just- what did I just do? And... Ugh! That's disgusting! Only things like vampires-

Oh. Well, it would explain their speed, the cold skin, the biting. They bit me. And I'm- they know my name. Why did they want my name? Is this a game to them.

I whirl around, too fast, and lose my balance. The thirst -is that the right word?- is getting stronger, taking my sanity with it. I barely realise that my sight is fantastic, that I can see for miles, and I barely understand that the smells are normal- but my nose must have improved, too.

I need to go home. I want this to stop. I'm so hungry, it's unbelievable. I stagger to the trail, following my nose, (okay, maybe it could be useful) and fall ove more times than I would have liked. I'm not used to my new body- it's too smooth, too fast. I miss my...well, my human skin. There was less to figure out. I knew the basics about it, like knife equals bad and soap equals good. I knew about things like it's dermis and epidermis. How is this new body made? It makes no sense to be able to see things so clearly, either. It unnerved me.

But if I get home, it'll be okay. Mom will get me to a hospital, Dad will pay attention for once. I stumble down our lane, wishing the weather was brighter. It would mean that my sight had more to do with normal things like lots of light rather than... I can't be a vampire. Vampires are never this thirsty in books. I claw at my throat, coughing and retching emptily.

I can see my house. No one's outside. But that's reasonable, I guess. It's nighttime, after all. Sleep time. I take the house keys shakily out of my pocket and unlock the door. I step inside, noticing that I leave red-brown footsteps in my wake. I shudder.

I notice a beautiful smell. Rich and warm, full of distant spices and velvety undertones... I try not to scream when I see Mom on the kitchen floor, lying in a pool of blood. That- blood is the lovely smell, and I descend on it without thinking, desperate to quench the fire in my throat. I lap it up, and feel it running down my chin, over my cheeks, covering my nose, getting into my hair.

I get up shakily when all the blood is gone and stagger to the mirror.

I scream then. I'm covered in blood. Even my _eyes_. My eyes are a bright red color, bright against my face. And my face... I'm not vain. I know my nose is slightly too big for my face, and that my ears stick out.

But the girl in the mirror, no matter how blood-saturated, is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Sculpted cheeks, long lashes, a sensual mouth.

I hate her. The girl in the mirror- she's not the me I know, the me I trust. I shudder, realising I've just drunk my mother's blood. My dead mother's blood. My own blood goes cold. Figuratively, I know. They asked for my name. Sure, I only said Anna, but who knows how long I was out for, and vampires move fast. That, together with the fact that my house is right in front of the woods...

Oh god. Where's dad? I run upstairs, and into his study. The smell of blood - but this smell is richer, less fragrant- permeates the air.

They murdered my family.

I kneel down, my head in my hands, and sit there, sobbing. I don't cry, exactly. No tears go down my cheeks. Vampires, it seems, can't cry. Not properly. So I sit there, pouring my heart out into my lap, screaming and sobbing in irregular intervals. I finally lift my head and see the blood. Dads blood. The thirst begs me, but I ignore it. I stand up -too fast, I shouldn't be able to move like this- and run out of the house. I cry out, but this time in rage. How dare they do this? How dare they toy with that poor man, impale him, and lure me off the trail? How dare they scare the shit out of me, and turn me, and kill my family? How dare they? I spin around and start hitting the walls, the door, furious at them, and at my self. How could I let something like this happen? Why am I so stupid?

I freeze when a familiar smell wafts over me. It doesn't smell human. It smells like... I stop and sniff my elbow curiously. Me. It smells like vampire.

I feel something in me slow down. I will find them and kill them, Val and Vic both, for what they did. I raise my nose and dig deeper into the smell. It's old, I think. Maybe an hour old, or twelve. I'm new to this. I walk into my house calmly. First things first. I lay Mom out properly, with her hands folded across her stomach, and close her eyes with my fingers. I run upstairs and do the same, giving them some dignity in death, trying not to let the guilt take over too much.

I strip off, pulling the clothes too quickly, and the cloth falls to bits in my hand. I let out a frustrated snort and throw them across the room. I turn on the shower and scrub my face and hands and arms and hair... All the blood. It looks weird as it tumbles down the drain, mixed with soapy suds. I keep scrubbing longer than is actually necessary, trying to get the horrible feeling of this new skin off. It feels all wrong.

I hear music. Sad music. Shaking my head and flicking water everywhere in the process, hum along. Someone must have left a car radio on. It sounds like piano and violin, which is odd for this neighbourhood, but who cares? I need to follow that smell as soon as I'm ready. I jump our of the shower, and look in the mirror. My blue eyes are forever gone, dead but in pictures.

Now I have white-as-porcelain, smooth-as-glass skin and flaming red eyes. Ugh. I frown and notice that I don't feel tired. It's night time. I should be tired. I shrug. Vampires sleep during the day, I guess.

I throw on a pair of knee-length army pants, a blue t-shirt and leave my feet bare. I don't think I need shoes. My new skin seems pretty darn sturdy. One good point, I guess.

I get the landline and dial 911, trying to stop the lump in my throat. Crying (even vampire style) won't solve anything. I need to be tougher. I'm going to get revenge on Vic and Val, after all.

I leave before the police arrive, following the scent away from the house, into the forest, running with unnerving speed. I will find them.

I see a flash of white in front of me and growl triumphantly. I jump onto the white figure, that just reeks of vampire. Vic or Val snarls at me, but I'm stronger. After a few more minutes of desperately fighting for dominance, the vampire stills.

It's not Vic. It's not Val. We stare at each other.

**Who is this vampire..? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon to computers near you!**


	3. The Pink Pilot

**Chapter three, as promised. Enjoy, you fantastic people you. **

**And yes, you are fantastic because you actually read my stuff. It means so much (bursts into tears) SOOO much, I remember when I was just a lamb, and no one knew the stories... Sniff. (Clears throat.)**

**Ahem. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Duh. Like, obviously. Otherwise I'd be a millionaire. And I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey!" the vampire hisses. "Get off!"<p>

I don't move, terrified. I have just tackled a vampire. Who probably has more experience than me at _being_ a vampire. Oh, why did I just do that? I swallow hard, and the vampire gives me a funny look. It's a girl, I see. Pink hair. Why does she have pink hair? Is that a natural colour for vampires?

"Nice hair," I stutter. She looks surprised for a second before grinning broadly at me. She probably dyed it. Ahahahaha. Let's hope she doesn't kill me...

"Thanks. It matches my nails." Her Italian accent rings in the air. She holds up her right hand and I see bright neon-pink nails. "Please get off," she adds, sounding slightly impatient.

What have I got to lose? The thought makes me freeze for a second, but I get off the vampire girl- well, woman, really. She looks about twenty-three, twenty-four. She stands up and brushes herself off delicately. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, a pink (again) tank top and a short denim jacket. Her feet are bare like mine. She turns her gaze to me then and smiles. I still amen't used to how beautiful vampires are.

"I'm Trudy," she says dramatically, sticking out a manicured hand. I shake it quickly. "What's _your_ name?" she asks.

"An-" Oh my god, is it okay to give my name? "-gela. Angela." I repeat lamely. She frowns but shrugs. She's wearing pink lipstick, as well. This girl has a serious color obsession.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," she says. "But I'll tell you it can't be more embarrassing than _mine_."

"Trudy?" I say. It's not that bad.

"Ermintrude," she says, shuddering melodramatically. She sees my bewildered face and smiles. "I was born in the twenties. My mother thought it was a 'cool' name. So," she says abruptly, "What's a newborn doing in a small town like this?"

I shrink slightly under her scutinising face. "I... What's a newborn?"

"A newly turned vampire. So..?" She's so _stubborn_.

"I was turned by a couple of sadists right before they murdered my family," I say bluntly. She gasps, after an almost unnoticeable pause. Almost.

"That's against regulations!" she says, frowning.

"Regulations?" I ask, confused. She gives me a sympathetic -and slightly patronising- look.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't know... See, us vampires have a- a royal family, who are named the Volturi. I am one of their scouts. I make sure the rules are upheld, and that incidences like yours-" Okay, interesting way of putting it. "-don't, well. _Happen_."

"So you'll find them?" I ask eagerly. "You know who did it?"

She shakes her head, as if she's loath to admit that there's something in the world she doesn't know. "I was told to come here after something..._conspicuous_ came up, but I don't know-"

"They called themselves Vic and Val!" I tell her quickly. She raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" she looks me up and down. "Say...Angela... What would you say to coming back to the Volturi Castle with me?"

"Why?" I ask. She smiles.

"You have important information! We need to catch Vic and Val before they repeat their actions!" she trills. I look behind me. I could stay... And, you know, sit in my house until the police arrive. Yeah, because I can explain _that_. I turn back to Trudy and nod uncertainly. She beams.

"Wonderful!" she grabs my elbow and then we're running, running, running through the forest. The wind feels great on my face, whipping my hair out behind me, making me feel alive. I snort. Aren't vampires dead? But I don't think they actually killed me, they just bit me and made it feel like I was being burned alive.

"Wait!" I shout. Trudy turns, her pink hair swaying to an invisible breeze. "Where is- where are the Volturi?"

"Italy," she replies carelessly. Oh, of course. That's why she has an Italian accent. I feel stupid, standing there.

"How are we going to get to, um, Italy?" I ask. She laughs patronizingly, and the sound tinkles in the air.

"I have a jet," she explains, like I'm five years old. I nod, not really understanding how she could have a... Oh, wow, she has her own private plane! How cool is _that_? Trudy catches my expression and laughs again.

"Where is that music coming from?" she asks suddenly. I tilt my head, mirroring her, looking for the music. It's a mix of drumbeat and acoustic guitar, almost a melody. I notice Trudy giving me another funny look.

"What?" I ask. She shakes her head, and gives another broad smile. She's showing too many teeth for comfort.

"Alec will like you," she comments. I frown.

"Alec?"

"He's part of the Volturi's Guard," she smiles. "His skill is quite exceptional."

"Like, carpentry?" I ask. Skill?

"Oh, nothing like that!" Trudy laughs. "He can bring about a white cloud-like substance which puts the people- and vampires, of course- into a deep...sleep, I suppose you could call it. A coma sort of state."

"Why?" I ask. So he can put people to 'sleep'. Well, I do that every night by myself, without his help. What's so great about that?

"It's rather useful in a fight," Trudy smiles. That smile is starting to get on my nerves. I think it over. If all your enemies are asleep...okay, useful. But it's not fair play. Anyway! Every moment in this damn forest is a moment that Vic and Val could be using to hurt people!

"Shall we go?" I say brusquely. She gives me a grin, showing too many teeth again.

"Of course, Angela."

She turns and runs, and I follow her, reveling at the speed that I can move at, at the strength I can feel myself exhorting. The forest should be a green-brown blur, but I can see everything perfectly, as if there's a magnifying glass in front of my face. Another odd thing is that I can't hear any wildlife. What's that all about? Are they scared of the big bad vampires? I think it over. Maybe they're right to be scared. They wouldn't stand a chance against me, let alone Trudy.

And there it is: in a clearing, reflecting the sunlight in a cool shimmer, looking sleek and, more importantly, _fast_, is Trudy's (the Volturi's?) jet. It's small, a three-seater, and it looks like a pilot's heaven. Trudy opens the glass top and hops into the pilots seat. She fastens her seatbelt (chuckling ironically) and waves at me, patting the seat beside her. She fixes me with an almost hungry smile. I shake my head. It's not hungry! What am I thinking? Shock must be making me hallucinate.

I climb into the seat, and feel the seat buck slightly. I must have sat down harder than I thought. Trudy ignores this and, smiling beatifically, she closes the top the the plane and-

_Help!_

She drives the plane into the sky without running it off the ground. It's terrifying. The plane is coughing, choking on exhaust, as the sky swivels sickeningly and the ground swirls below. I shut my eyes, trying not to throw up.

"Oh, it's not so bad, surely..?" Trudy asks, slightly scornful. I open my eyes. The plane has righted itself, and the ground is flying by underneath us. I wave a finger at Trudy, hysterical.

"You could have k-killed us!" I shriek. She laughs.

"Vampires aren't as fragile as petty humans, _Angela_. You should trust me, really..." she trails off.

I can see the coast, in the distance. I'm leaving America, going to Italy. I wonder whether I'll ever come back. Homesickness runs over me in waves and I stare out the window so that Trudy can't see my face.

I notice that I still am not tired. I hate that. I never knew how much sleep meant to me- I _love_ sleeping. Call me lazy, but it was one of my favourite hobbies. One of the things I was best at, too. Sleeping, dreaming... Do vampires sleep? I don't think so, because it's daylight now and I'm still wide awake. I hate this. Maybe, after Vic and Val have been caught...

A plan forms in my head.

**Well, three chapters down, yay. I actually have a plot for this story, so I'm quite happy, actually. Is Trudy as nice and helpful as she seems..? Find out in chapter four! Or five, I'm not sure, haven't written it yet...**

**All bow to the Horrendous Sweetcorn! (If you review I'll be very happy.)**

**d^_-^b**


	4. D Montgomery

**Hey- new chapter! Please review, I don't own Twilight, enjoy... Not entirely happy with this, but I can't seem to edit more than a couple of times, in case I get sick of the story. Happy Day! **

* * *

><p>You know one of the bad things about me when I was human? I got that special sort of ear-ache in planes, but it seemed to be worse with me than anyone else I know. Knew. The kind of pain where you want to scratch your ears out, just so you won't feel like beavers are attached to your head anymore. Well, I don't have it anymore. No ear-ache, sickness, nausea, anything. I should be happy, right? But I'm not. It's one more reminder that I can't go back, that everything is different and I'm just...just there, trying not to do anything stupid again, like going off the path in the forest or tell psycho vampires my name.<p>

Trudy gives me a sideways look. I see her smirk before turning her attention back to the skies. I don't know why. Maybe I look weird, or something. Maybe she has a nervous tick in her lips? I hate being on this cramped plane, we've been on it for at least a couple of hours and. It. Sucks. Big time. I tried starting a conversation, and Trudy just rolled her eyes or went 'mmhmm', like she couldn't care less about what I was saying. I glare at the sun, unnerved by how I don't need to look away after a few seconds.

I don't need to turn my _red_ eyes away. Scarlet, maroon, I can't think of any correct colour description other than 'the same as blood'. Bah. I'm hungry. Trudy wordlessly reaches behind us and hands me a bottle with a cork in it. I must be really obvious... Oh well.

I take it mutely. I'm so _bored_, too. I look at the clear glass bottle, labelled with yellow Sharpie. '_D. Montgomery- 03.05.2011_'. Two days ago. Red liquid fills it, sloshing less than wine would. Blood, so it seems. I uncork it and take a long swig, shutting my eyes fervently. It fills my mouth, coats my throat as it goes down. It tastes...like salt, and copper, but it's good, like I'll die without it. I'll _burn_ if I don't take it. It tastes like life.

Actually, I might burn. I don't know how this vampire-thing works, and Trudy hasn't been exactly chatty since she got me on the plane. That bothers me a bit. I take another long, long swig and feel the burning decrease as I finish the bottle. I toss it down beside my feet and it shatters. I wince. I'm too strong.

"Sorry!" I say. Trudy gives me a sugar-coated smile.

"That's perfectly natural for one such as yourself," she states. It sounds like an insult. I spot land on the horizon.

"Are we there?" I ask eagerly, jumping up in my seat. She gives a discerning smile.

"That's _Spain_. We'll be there quite soon, don't worry."

"So, who do I talk to when I get there?" I ask eagerly. She turns to me sharply, and I cringe under the heat of her eyes.

"You talk to no one, understand?" she says coolly. "No matter what. No matter what they say, or I do, you will not speak a word. Is that _understood_, Angela?" I hesitate, and she slams her hand onto my arm. Ow. "Not one word. It's for your own safety..."

"What?"

"Oh, yes... The Volturi are a harsh people, and it's hard to know whether your story will make them take you under their wing, or get rid of you!"

"Why would they get rid of me?" I ask, feeling exposed. Get rid of me as in _dead_. Is no one on my side?

"You witnessed a fault in their system," she says sneering, almost as if she's enjoying this. Then she smiles again, sugary. "But if you leave it to me, everything will be okay. I promise."

I nod uncertainly. "I...I understand. I won't...say anything."

She turns back in her seat. "Good."

Okay then. Conversation over, I guess. I sink into my seat, not daring to ask for another bottle. I want it, though. I think, with a human mindset, I would've refused to even entertain the idea of drinking human blood. But I don't want to, now. I don't want to refuse it. It's like becoming a vegan. (Sorry, vegans, I don't know how you do it. When I was human, I _couldn't_.) I guess I could drink animal blood, but I don't think that would work. Would it make me sick? I don't know, and I'm not risking getting ill before Vic and Val are brought to justice.

The sky turns red on the horizon, and I groan mentally. Red, blood, scarlet, blood, maroon, burgundy, blood, blood blood, burning throat... _God_ I'm bored.

I sit there, in silence, and start humming. I see Trudy twitch with irritation. I hum along to the melody I heard earlier, trying to remember the complicated drum patterns.

Trudy doesn't say anything, but I can see how much she _hates_ my humming. Good. If you want me to stop, talk to me. Bloody schizophrenic vampires, all nice and helpful and then all silent and moody... Bloody... I'm hungry.

"We're arriving," Trudy informs me dramatically as we land roughly. I jerk against my seatbelt, and see why she made me wear one if vampires really aren't 'fragile like humans'. I wouldn't die, but the seatbelt is useful for keeping me _in the seat_, without being tossed around like a leaf in a...a...a crazy pilot's plane. With a tragically empty blood-bottle.

Trudy lifts the top of the plane and I undo my seatbelt. I look at her- and she's not there.

"Angela, hurry!" Trudy calls, bell-like and lilting. She's already out? ...wow. I jump out of the plane and beside her, stumbling slightly. I feel like a new-born colt, learning how to use it's legs. It's not a pleasant feeling. It's a bit like the world making you re-learn everything since you were born. Except for talking. At least I have that...

"Follow me," she says, smiling sweetly and sneering at the same time. I can't figure her out.

We're in a courtyard. Smooth stone cobbles make swirling shapes on the ground. The courtyard has a high, high stone wall one one side with barred iron gates, with another solid metal gate behind that, I think, and on the other side is the Volturi Castle. It should be called the Volturi Fortress. It's built for beauty, oh yes. It has spires and turrets and pretty, large windows. But the spires and turrets have trapdoors -vampire sight comes in handy- and the windows look...solid. Bulletproof. Why? I mean, even if a human broke in...

I ask Trudy about it as we stumble -or glide, in her case- and she gives a tinkling laugh.

"Oh, that," she says, waving a dismissive hand, "The castle belonged to humans, before."

"I kind of thought the Volturi built it..." I trail off. She shakes her head.

"Too much trouble, by far. The bulletproof glass, however, _was_ installed by Aro. He finds it amusing."

"Aro?" I'm getting a headache.

She snorts. "You won't meet him, it's not important." Um. Right. I follow her into a corridor that smells slightly of damp stone and a blonde girl in a black hooded cloak appears in front of us.

"Ermintrude," she says icily. Trudy twitches.

"Jane," she simpers. Jane looks at me as I stare at her. She has four intricate plaits on either side of her face, with the same blood-eyes as Trudy and I. She looks fifteen, with a small face filled with precise features and absolutely no expression. Her eyes narrow, before she turns back to Trudy.

"What is the meaning of _this_?" she points her finger at me. So I'm a 'this' now. Great. Trudy stiffens, before grabbing me and holding my arms behind my back. I struggle -I'm stronger than her, right?- but the more I do, the more my arms feel like they're being torn from their sockets. What's going on? What is Trudy _doing_? Jane just stands there, impassive, as Trudy and I fight. And I give up. I should be tired. I wish I was tired.

"This _rogue_ created a..._scene_...in the town I was sent to. She killed two civilians and made a despicable mess of a human man in the forest, which would have been discovered had I not stepped in," Trudy summarises, nodding at me.

Sorry, _what_? "_It's not true!_" I shout desperately. "I _swear_, it _wasn't_ me! Trudy, _why_ are you _doing_ this? I thought you were going to _help_ me, I thought_-_"

The blonde girl frowns at me slightly and I feel pain surround me. I'm being burned alive with pain! I scream and scream, but it doesn't stop, it doesn't stop, it doesn't stop, why why why I'm going insane why me I never did anything to deserve this I hate this I hate them I _hurt_...

It stopped. I take a deep breath desperately, trying to stop the panic. My body slumps.

"Do not speak when not spoken to, traitor," Jane says coldly. She looks at Trudy as I whimper quietly.

"Follow," she commands shortly before turning and heading towards a dark, gloomy corridor. Trudy forces me along as I continue to struggle, but I don't say anything. Jane frightens me, a lot. I'm pretty sure she has a 'talent' like Alec and his Sandman quality. Only her talent is pain. Unbearable pain. Trudy bangs my shoulder off the hard corridor wall, and I leave a dent in it before the bit of wall I hit disintegrates. It doesn't hurt, but despair rises in me.

What do they do with traitors again?

What do I _do_?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Anna's life is really crap right now. But what will happen next..? Find out in chapter five! Teehee. d^_-^b By the way, if you great people can think of a better name for this chapter, please tell me! Something to do with Jane, please, or the bottle of blood... Any new element. No pressure, but it would be very helpful.<strong>

**Review!**


	5. The Music Warrior

**Hiya, another chapter, sorry it took so long... Alec finally makes his debut! I hope you like, review! I don't own Twilight, I just like writing in it.**

**Enjoy, bella gente!**

Trudy slams my head against the stone and I hear a sickening _thwack_. For once, I'm grateful to be a vampire. Holy crap, my skull hurts... She drags me along the corridor by the scruff of my neck as I stumble and shuffle along. Why am I clumsy? Jane and Trudy aren't, why am I-

Trudy throws me onto a marble floor and I land in an unattractive heap.

"What is _this_, Jane?" a voice asks, contemptuous and arrogant. I can see, out of the corner of my eye, Trudy flinching with annoyance. She doesn't like the idea of Jane getting any credit. I swallow hard and look around the hall I'm in. I was right about the marble floor. There's a raised dais in front of me, with three thrones on it. One is empty, the one in the middle. The one on the right has a tired, bored looking dude- maybe in his late thirties? Behind him stands a boy around my age -it's impossible to be really sure of his age, though- with dark, short hair and a matching bored expression. On the left throne is the contemptuous vampire. He's blonde, and maybe in his late twenties.

"Master, this rogue threatened the secrecy," Jane answers obediently, with blade precision on every word.

Enough! "I did _not_, you blind bats! Honest to god, you've _made a mistake_, I'm not-"

Jane does the excruciating-pain-thingy on me. 'Master' chuckles.

"She shall receive the death sentence," he says casually.

I stare at him. "Haven't you been listening? I-"

"Silence," the boy behind 'Master' commands. I see a whispery, white ghost-like thing come towards me, before it moves towards my face, into my open mouth and my voice stops working. Is this Alec, then? Crap. Crap, crap, _crap_! I'm so dead...

A vampire I hadn't noticed steps out of the shadows.

"Felix," Jane says, looking at me. Felix gives me a sick, twisted grin and stands in front of me. He punches out, before I can blink, and I feel myself sailing in an arc through the air. He slams my body down on the marble, and then everything slows down.

He's going to kill me. I shall die today. There is a pause just before Felix's hands tear me apart, and in that pause-

A note. A musical note, only one. High-pitched, wavering. Not strong-sounding in the least, to my ears. But maybe my ears aren't working properly, because Felix throws himself off me, howling with his hands on his head. I hear someone else screaming, too. Trudy. Then Jane blinds me with pain and the note dies. I'm lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, writhing in agony. After a little bit it stops.

"You never mentioned a talent in the newborn," Jane says frostily to Trudy, who whimpers.

The newborn? Me? I get up gingerly, and am surprised when no one pushes me back down. Huh. I stumble slightly, and see everyone in the room giving me a look.

"My name is Anna Riddle," I say, biting my lip. I survey the frozen vampires. "What's going on?"

"We might ask you the same," the previously bored looking vampire says scratchily.

I blink. "Um, two vampires, they turned me, and they killed my parents, so-"

"Dreadful," someone proclaims behind me. "The lack of posts we have in that area..."

I whirl around to see a man with long, dark hair looking at me with mild interest. "Was this the musician I happened to hear?" he asks 'Master' (the blonde eejit). Blondy nods shortly.

"Indeed, Aro," he confirms. Aro? The one Trudy said wouldn't be around?

"Where is your instrument?" Aro asks me pleasantly. I blink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I state.

"You made music," he smiles, predatory. Everyone else in the room goes still. "Did you make it just out of thin air?"

My fast-beating imaginary heart (mine doesn't do much nowadays), frantic with fear, beats out a drumroll. Aro tilts his head. Can he hear it? **Thump** _thump_ thump **thump **_thump_thump... Aro gives me a white, white smile.

"Give me your hand, child," he says, sounding cheerful. Predatory.

"NO!" Trudy yells suddenly. Without blinking Aro has taken her hand and is slapping her, so that her body falls back on the floor helplessly.

"You thought you could rise in the Volturi ranks through such an act of treachery?" he asks softly. I turn to run, while they're distracted. I need to get away. From these crazy people.

"Alec," Aro says as I turn. In a second Alec is pinning my arms to my sides.

"Just keep quiet," he mutters into my ear, pulling me closer.

"While I admire your spontaneousness," Aro said silkily, "To believe you could _lie_..." He throws Trudy across the room. I suddenly see why he's the king of the vampires. Every move he makes is killing Trudy, is saturated with vengeance, and his voice is dark and cruel. But his face is relaxed, pleasant even. He scares the life -oh, the irony- out of me. And this Alec dude? He's still not letting me speak, and I think he's cut off my control over my legs and arms.

"Ah, but you thought you could get away with it?" Aro continues, smiling. He kicks Trudy's chin and there is a _crunch_ as something in her face crumbles. "Aro is away, you thought? Taking care of the Cullens? What a perfect opportunity to rise in the ranks... And of course I would be pleased, is that what you thought? That I would be impressed with your _initiative_?" He takes her face in his hands. I see Trudy's eyes widen with fear, and shock.

Aro rips her head off her shoulders and throws her carcass across the room.

"Loyalty is everything to me," he proclaims to everyone in the room. "And lies...are _expensive_." He rounds on me and through some unspoken command, Alec the Specialized Sandman lets me go, fully operational. I gulp as Aro circles me.

This sort of thing doesn't happen in human courts. The judge never kills the person on trial, never gets off the raised platform. But in vampire world, it seems justice is dispenced as is seen fit.

Now does that mean I'm dead, or not?

Aro stops behind me, but I'm damned if I'm going to turn around. I won't turn around for the likes of him. The realization that I have absolutely no control over the situation I'm in hits me like a rock.

A note rings in the air. It's not like the one earlier, which was tremulous and scared and hoping that it would be okay. Dammit! If I'm going to die, I deserve to go out screaming. Yes. This note is strong, and angry, and from the way everyone is trying not to flinch, it's loud too. Let them hear it. Let them try to fight their own senses.

_I will not go down without a fight._

And that's when Alec cuts of my ability. He's flinching slightly, clutching the side of his head. I can still feel the vibrations of the note deep in the marble floor.

"_Stupefacente_," Aro breathes. I turn around, jaw clenched.

"If you're going to kill me you might as well give it a shot now," I say bluntly.

To my surprise Aro chuckles and shakes his head. Suddenly, he doesn't look like a scary, crazy murderer. He looks like a distant, kindly uncle who is slightly senile, but means well all the same. I blink. This man deserves an Oscar.

"I don't wish to kill you, _amante della musica_," Aro says, sounding shocked at the idea. I see Alec go back to standing behind Marcus, and Jane stand a couple of feet behind Aro. The look on her face shocks me. Before, she was all ice and frost and...slushies. Now? She's looking at Aro like a lovesick puppy.

Oh, come on. She's like, sixteen? And he's definatley older than that by quite a few years.

"Then...you're going to torture me, aren't you?" I say, resigned. I'll die like Mom and Dad. I guess it was an okay life, up until a couple of days ago. Funny how so much can change...

I stumble slightly, and every single vampire in the room looks at me as if I've grown three heads out of my armpits. I am clumsy. Get used to it, vampires.

"I do not wish to harm you, my dear," Aro chuckles, as if the very though is ridiculous. I hope he knows he's only fooling himself. "I wish to ask you if you would join us."

"Join...er, what?" Wow, I'm making a really intelligent impression.

"My guard," Aro says lightly. "Would you be part of the Volturi? A skill such as yours..."

My music is a skill? Come to think of it, I heard a lot of music on and off after I was turned... They're waiting for an answer. Crap, Anna. Use your damn brain.

"Can I think about it?" Screw my damn brain. It needs food.

Aro smiles angelically. I see Felix pick up Trudy's corpse and take it out of sight. "Of course," he purrs, like someone who knows he's won. "Alec," he says, without taking his eyes off me.

"Master?" Alec says indifferently, appearing at his side.

"Take the _lovely_ Anna to her room," Aro commands. Alec takes my elbow.

"Yes, master."

He tugs me out of the chamber and I hear Aro barking out instructions. I look at Alec apprehensively. He is extremely hot. Even features, a mouth that seems to have a smirk as an auto-pilot, with the same bright red eyes that I have, red with blood.

Blood.

I can smell it, can't I? That lovely warm smell, all sorts of flavours, full of life... I refuse to be towed along. Alec sees my face and shakes his head. I hate myself slightly for not being able to look away from his face.

"I will bring food to your room. The humans in the building at in the moment are under protection, understood?" he says imperiously. He re-grabs my elbow and continues steering me through the labyrinth of corridors.

"So how come your sister is so in love Aro?" I ask. He stops, shocked, and somehow I wind up losing my balance and falling onto the floor, butt first.

"You know?" he asks me. He moves closer, his body over mine slightly. I can smell his skin, like timber and smoke. His hands go on either side of my hips as he leans over me. His face is too close. He is too close. Too handsome, too close. I avoid the intense stare in his eyes, which seems so vulnerable and unprotected.

"It's kind of obvious," I mutter. I'm hungry. Thats why I'm not functioning properly. It has nothing to do with him.

"It is," he agrees. Sarcastically..? I see his ironic smirk and feel a flash of indignation. He's doing this on purpose! He knows exactly the effect that perfect face and body has...

I feel my anger turn into a music I didn't know was possible. It flings Alec off his feet, so that his back slams against the wall. I walk towards him, angry and hungry and ever so slightly humiliated. Jerk. Jerk, jerk, bastard, son of a bitch... I get distracted by all the names I can think of that apply to him.

He cuts my power off in my moment of weakness. He cuts my body off, too, so I can't control my body as it freezes, unable to process instructions from my brain. He stalks over to me, and tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. I can't fight him off. I feel so naked. Alec smiles, in a sort of self-satisfied way, before bending down slightly and kissing my neck lightly. His lips feel cold, and it's obvious why he chose my neck over my cheek or mouth. He's telling me how easy it would be for him to tear out my throat. The small touch sends shivers through my system. He sees them and smiles again, in that all-important, smug way.

"You'll be such a _fun_ toy," Alec tells me gleefully.

Then I'm unconscious. Shouldn't have been so stupid to think I could get the best of a member of Aro's guard when I have absolutely no training whatsoever. What a jerk.

I'm hungry.

**Sorry if the Italian is incorrect, but I don't know how to speak it and no one I know is fluent, either- um, so please don't kill me with sticks. Thanks for reading!**

**d^_-^b**


	6. The Great Shower Hunt

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed...it does mean so, SO much!**

**Prepare for Alec Action! Only he's still not prince charming and everything a bit messy on the attraction front... Oh well d^_-^b. Mwahahahaha!**

I wake up in a large bed with soft sheets and fluffy pillows. It takes me a moment to remember where I am. In Volturi Castle. How did I get here? Oh- Trudy. Who wanted me dead... Okay. And then- Alec. I frown as I sit up. He must have knocked me out with his skill then. It must have worn off. I notice I'm not wearing my army pants and blue top anymore. I'm wearing a thin, silky nightdress which stops just above my knees, and the back seems to be made mostly of see-through lace.

What a unique situation.

Why can't vampires just be normal and plonk me on a couch in my own clothes? I wouldn't feel so creeped out in that case. Who knows who's clothes I'm wearing? The thought makes me shudder.

I get up shakily, my feet finding the carpet in the room warm. Underfloor heating. Niiiice. The room I'm in has a four-poster bed, large windows blocked out by royal blue curtains. The carpet is cream coloured, and a dark wood wardrobe stands in one corner. Something about the room screams _lavish_.

With this much money to show off with, let's hope that wardrobe has some decent, wearable clothes. I fling it's doors open, and groan at what I see inside. Dresses. High heels. Fans. I dig through it, trying to find something reasonable.

Vampires, honestly... From Val with her orange leg warmers to Aro and his weird long black dress thing, their sense of fashion is just too strange.

I finally manage to find a dark grey dress which isn't too embarrassing. I leave my feet bare. I think I'm starting to be allergic to shoes. I stuff the nightie into a drawer, blushing mentally at how much skin it shows.

Let's hope it wasn't Alec who undressed me, because that really does mean I'm going to have to kill him. I find a hair clip in the bathroom with a butterfly on it and shrug as I use it to hold my hair out of my eyes. I guess it isn't really moral of me to use their stuff. But frankly, when it comes to morals around here, they aren't exactly experts or angels.

I open the door and walk straight into a shirt. There's someone in the shirt. I kind of like this shirt. I have to distract myself before I become obsessed with this shirt. It's black, and it feels light. It smells nice, too. Focus! I look up.

"You're eager," Alec comments lazily, his fingers trailing up my arms. I glare at him. A quiet warning melody slowly makes it's way to him and he backs off, hands raised. Grinning. Ugh.

"Hungry?" Alec asks. I nod shortly, not looking at him, and march down the corridor. His hands snake around my wrists and pull me back into him. His arms lock me in place, our lengths pressed against each other.

_Just like Vic..._

I scream then. The memory of the pain and the horror of finding the impaled man makes it's way out and I struggle desperately, like a wild animal. "_Let go_!" I shout, hysterical. "Please let _go_..." I continue struggling, but Alec doesn't let go. Just stays quiet and still. After a couple of minutes, hours, I don't know, I stop lashing out and stop, desperately trying not to sob. I won't lose the last bit of face I have in front of a guy like him.

I can't help the way my body shudders, though, from the memories.

"Let go," I say unsteadily. He does, smart boy. I was considering playing music at him. I brush his hands off roughly. "Lead the way, maestro," I say harshly. Alec pauses slightly, but moves past me, down the corridor. I give myself a second to not fall apart and mentally scowl at myself. Stupid. Shouldn't be acting like that.

I'm slightly surprised that Alec didn't comment. Alec. I catch up with him and follow him into the throne room that I was in yesterday. The blonde idiot vampire, the bored vampire, and Aro are seated, with a lot more vampires around that I don't recognise. Aro gives me an interested look and motions for me to come closer. I do, reluctantly. He takes my hand, smiling, and then he's in my mind.

I can feel him absorbing every thought I've ever had. I snatch my hand back, staring at him in disbelief. He smiles back innocently.

"You are are hungry, yes?" he says, smiling. I'm torn between dying of embarrassment and tearing his head off.

Then they come into the room. Humans. Full of blood. I freeze, revelling in the beautiful smell that burns my throat. I then see all the vampires in the room lose control. The sleek, beautiful faces become feral. The vampire in me recognises the way they move, understands the way they now operate. Blood is the only thing that matters.

I pounce on a human, my hands breaking his spine and half of his skull. I bite into the warm skin and groan happily as the blood coats my throat. I finish off another three people- one middle aged woman, a teenage boy with a neon green fringe and a man in a banker-like suit.

The screams are like music to my ravenous ears.

When all the blood is gone I come to my senses. My dress is torn at the hem and my hair is wild, a dark halo around my head. I look around awkwardly.

Everyone else looks so neat and clean. I know I don't.

"Alec," Aro says, not a hair out of place. You'd never think he'd just murdered three times as many people as I did. "Take Anna to be cleaned up." He smiles at me. I look at the bodies around me and don't resist when Alec steers me out of the room.

"Feeding agrees with you," he smirks. Not a word does he say about what happened _before_ the feeding. I don't know whether to be grateful or nervous. I settle for a mix and look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards," I remind, stating the obvious. He gives me a smirk, and drags me closer to his body as we come to a stop.

"Not a hedge...you look like you've been _enjoying yourself."_

I decide to ignore the innuendo. "Where can I shower?" I ask briskly. I hope he doesn't see how much he affects me. It's completely wrong, considering how twisted he seems. I'm still shocked at my reaction earlier. My speculations distract me and I stumble over my own feet. Wonderful. I wait for the floor to come up to hit me-

and it doesn't come. Alec looks at me, surprised. One of his arms is on my shoulder, steadying me.

"What?" I snap. I'm covered in blood. That must be why he's staring at me like that. Hungry looking.

"You are the clumsiest person I've ever met in my life," he states bluntly.

"Well, that's really nice, Alec, but it doesn't answer the question. Where is the freaking _shower_?" I send a note his way, sharp and cutting. I can't understand why I'm still so flawed while the rest of the vampires are so...cool and collected.

Alec smiles then, in a smug self-satisfied way that's all too familiar. He cuts my control over my body. I blink. Why does he keep doing that, the _bastard_? I bombard him with an orchestra of what sounds like a mix of dying cat and violin. He reels back, shocked, and then I can move again. I keep throwing music at him, the worst sort of melodies I can imagine. The blood covering my arms and neck feels weird, but I don't let it distract me. Blood melodies, that's what I throw at Alec.

Some people just don't _learn_.

_Clap clap clap..._

I spin around to see Aro standing behind me, with Jane in tow. He's clapping, looking impressed. "Wonderful, _dea della musica,_" he proclaims. "You are simply magnificent!"

I look back at Alec hesitantly. He smirks at me, his gaze lowering to just below my hips for half a second.

This was a trick. All of it- so they could see how strong I was! "You guys really are a bunch of dick wads, aren't you?" I yell.

Aro takes my hand before I can blink, and I see his stare flicker to Alec.

"I'm sorry we had to go to such extremes," Aro says, suddenly becoming the senile, well-meaning uncle again. "But only in such organic situations could we fully realise your potential...forgive Alec. He was under orders." I snatch my hand back.

"I need to shower," I declare. I'm becoming strange, in this castle. Before, I would have apologetically excused myself and gotten hopelessly lost looking for a bathroom. No. I'm covered in someone else's blood, my clothes are ruined, my hair is a mess, and_ I am pissed_. I need a shower, **now**.

"Alec," Aro commands. I raise my hands. No way am I going anywhere near _that_ head case.

"You know what? Its okay, I'll find one myself." So much for not getting hopelessly lost. I give Aro a polite smile, remembering what he did to Trudy, and flee.

All hail vampire speed, even if I tripped and destroyed the dress a little more. Somehow, I manage to remember which way Alec and I went to go to the throne room, so that in reverse... Hello, my room! I practically hurl inside and lock the door behind me, in a sort of pointless effort to pretend the Volturi can't kill me anytime they feel like.

Thank goodness this is an en-suite. I stumble into the bathroom, tearing off the ruined dress and tugging at the hair-clip painfully. It breaks in my hands and I remove jagged pieces of it carefully. I turn the water on, and tilt my head back, letting the water fill my mouth, my lungs. That's the great thing about being a vampire. You don't need to breathe.

I scrub myself off, getting rid of the blood. I guess a human heroine would be feeling in need of a nap at this point.

I hear something break. My head whips around to see Alec turning his head to look at me. Staring at my body. I didn't close the _bathroom_ door, did I..?

For a second, we're both frozen, before he disappears back out of the room. I kneel on the floor of the shower and wrap my arms around myself. I can't believe that just happened. I'm naked, for goodness' sake! If I were human right now I'd be bright red. I'll kill him!

I grab a towel hastily and dry myself off, before rushing into my room and tugging on the first thing that comes into contact with my hands- a long lilac silk dress with lace on the hem. I open my bedroom door cautiously, noticing how a large chunk where the lock should be is a mess of splinters and sawdust.

Outside, Alec turns to me, looking apologetic. I glare at him.

"One perverted word and I go Mozart, understood?"

**Two chapters in one day! (In my timezone, anyway...) You people keep reviewing, you hear? Y'all have a nice day now.**

**I think i can sincerely say that all the people who review this story are **_**magia**_**.**


	7. The Rasping Liar

**Another chapter! Guess why? Because my exams are over, yes, o-ver! And I did really good, so I'm very happy.. :)**

**Which basically means you get more chapters, you lucky sods. This is bit of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it... **

_**REVIEW, DAMN IT!**_

**And thanks to all the people who did review- I'm glad you found the last chapter funny ^-^. ...oh, and thanks for the virtual plate of cookies! I really love you all, I do. Sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did **T_T

When I was human I didn't really date much. I was too busy studying, or daydreaming, or avoiding boys. I never thought they'd be so good at getting under my skin. Alec smirks at my warning and takes hold of my left hand, his other hand going to my hip.

As if we're dancing.

This is...new. I look at him uncertainly. "What are you doing?" I wish he wasn't so good looking. His dark hair gleams in the dull light. He looks uncertain for a millisecond before smirking and putting my free hand on his shoulder. He starts moving to imaginary music. For a second, he closes his eyes, and I find myself staring at his face, memorising the contours.

I stumble and stand on his foot. _Kill me now, or better yet, just hand me a stake, I'll save you the trouble_...

He surprises me by pulling me even closer, and his mouth is next to my ear. "Play something sweeter, would you, maestro?" he murmurs. I swallow. His body is rock hard, solid as a diamond. He has a nice smell that I can't place. Too enticing.

I grit my teeth and he slows the 'dance' while I struggle with my talent. My fingers tighten their grip on his shoulder and hand as I concentrate. I don't even know why I'm doing this. Any second, Aro or the blonde idiot king -Caius?- could come past...

There.

It's a sort of waltz, from the sound of it. Better than nothing, but still _crap_ since I don't actually know how to waltz. I try to back away but Alec chuckles into my ear, sending bolts of strange wanting down my system.

We dance. It's good Alec knows what he's doing.

"Aro wants you to join the Guard," he whispers into my ear. Softly. Sweetly. Temptingly. His mouth brushes my neck, making me dizzy.

I nod unsteadily. Focus. _Focus_. He's still a dick, still a dick... "I know."

"_Anna_," he says my name like it's a prayer, like it's the most beautiful name he's ever heard, "_I_ want you to stay... I know it's selfish, but I feel like..."

"Like..?" I hate cliffhangers.

"I don't want you to go," he whispers into my ear. His hand moves up, away from my waist, to tilt up my chin. Destroying the dance. I sense his desire like a wave crashing over me. His red eyes burn into mine. His perfect mouth is closer and closer to me. Waves of desire ripple through my body, and he closes his eyes with a desperate, need-filled moan just before our lips-

don't meet.

That asshole. "Another trick?" I demand. Alec looks surprised that I've pushed him down and am straddling him, glaring. The music grinds to a violent _stop_.

"_No_, Anna. I want you so badly. I can barely understand it myself-"

"Please don't lie about stuff like that to my face," I say, voice flat. He looks taken aback, before the lovesick puppy-look is wiped off his face and the regular smirk takes hold. That's how I knew- he copied the lovesick look off the way Jane looks at Aro. Like a constipated sheep. With rabies.

"What gave me away?" he asks, sounding genuinely curious. For some reason his confession that his, er, confession was a lie stings more than it should. I push him down as he tries to get up, happy in the knowledge that newborns -isn't that what Trudy called me?- are, indeed, _strong_. His head snaps against the ground with a satisfying _crack_.

"When a guy walks in on the girl he loves, when she's taking a shower, _without an invite_, he either a) jumps in with her, crazy with hormones or b) at _least_ apologises," I tell him angrily. He smiles at me.

"Maybe I'm not sorry, though," he murmurs, his eyes travelling up my body. I realise what an awkward position I've put us in. Why am I so stupid, damn! Like I need more temptation to kiss him senseless-

Wait. Kiss him? Since when? The last boy I kissed was about as good at it as a depressed toilet. My human life is starting to look less desirable by the second. However, my vampire life isn't that much better-

Point is, I don't want to kiss someone like _Alec_.

"Well, you sure as heck don't love me, at any rate." I wish I could stop the flashbacks of him staring at me through the doorway, like a cat finding an interesting mouse to play with.

"Plan B, I suppose..." Alec says, musing, talking to himself. I look at him sharply.

"What Plan B?" I ask. Alec shakes his head innocently.

One thing to remember about Alec Volturi- if he acts innocent, he's lying. Or holding something back. I think I sort of hate him, really. Especially since a part of me really, desperately wanted him to be telling the truth-

Gah! Focus, Anna, you idiot.

"What Plan B?"

"This is an interrogation now?" he asks, as if it's a game. A game- this is my life they're talking about, here. Why would they want me to think Alec was in love with me, anyway..? I send a screaming sonata at him and he winces. I smile.

"Only if you want it to be, sweetie," I whisper mockingly, mimicking his tone. He smiles then, and I'm about to open my mouth to ask why, when- Oh, no. He got me again. I can't move. I struggle, trying to force my limbs into working again. It doesn't work. Alec props himself up on his elbows and looks at me consideringly.

"Didn't you want me to love you?" he asks, sounding put out. A spoilt child who's toy has been taken away, that's what he sounds like. I growl between my frozen jaws. He smiles to himself, before sitting at a ninety degree angle, so that his face is a centimetre from mine.

"You're not falling all over me," he whispers into my ear, his cheek flush with mine. I shiver. "And I don't like that. I really..." his fingers trace circles on my back, leaving trails of imaginary fire, "..._really_ don't like that...at _all_." Then, like a flash, I can move again. I skitter backwards, until my back hits the opposing wall.

He shouldn't have done that. I hurl everything I have at him. If I was human, I'd be crying. I can't believe he'd touch me, violate my privacy like that-

_You violated his first, this time, _my inner voice reminds me, _YOU were the one that __**sat**__ on him_.

Thanks for being on my side. Besides, he peeked- no, outright stared at me before I sat on him. I bury my head in my knees, humiliated, and throw violins, drums, tin whistles, what sounds like an orang utan snorting- all loud, in his general direction. After a couple of endless minutes I look up. I see Alec look relieved as he turns and runs in my distraction. I stay stock still. I can't ever let my guard down. He's too- oh, god, I'm so stupid...

"Anna," a female voice says, rasping. I look to my right and see a vampire I don't recognise looking at me kindly.

"Who are you?" I ask tiredly. She gives me a sympathetic smile and plops down in front of me. She has her light hair in braids all around her face, and is wearing a long dark cloak. I think it's the Volturi Guard livery.

"I'm Chelsea," she says, and I notice the same rasp in her voice. It's sounds husky, rough...but sort of nice, too. She sticks out her hand. I shake it dumbly.

"So you're Anna, huh," she says curiously, "I heard you beating up Alec."

"How do you know it was Alec?"

"He has a tendency of pissing everyone off, and I didn't figure that you'd be an exception, considering..." she trails off.

"Considering what?" I may have just found a vampire with a talent for gossip.

"Well, Aro has assigned him to your case, to convince to to stay. Although it seems _that_ little scheme hasn't worked out well," she adds wryly.

"He's a perverted jerk!" I blurt out. "I was taking a shower and he just came and _stared_ at me! And then he pretended to love me, and I don't know why, and then I kind of pushed him down and yelled at him, and _then_ he _froze_ me!"

"You like him then," Chelsea says, a touch of sarcasm apparent in her voice. I glare at a bit of wall behind her.

"No kidding."

"Aro wants to see you," Chelsea informs me, standing up.

"Why?" I ask, as she holds out a hand and I take it and she pulls me up.

"He didn't say," she says, looking at me speculatively.

Oh, no. It seems news travels fast in a place where everyone can hear exceptionally well. So much for privacy. Chelsea sees my face and laughs.

"Come on," she says, turning without bothering to check if I'm following. "Best not to keep him waiting, Snow White."

"Snow White?"

"Hmm, you're right, it doesn't fit. Unless Alec magically shrinks..."

I laugh at the image of a tiny Alec with a high, squeaky voice and follow Chelsea to the throne room. Why do I always end up back there? When we enter, I suddenly remember that my hair is still wet. Oh, no, I'll catch a cold if I don't-

Stupid me. Vampires don't get colds, do they? They get warms. Haha. Hahaha. I wonder if Aro has decided that I'm useless and that I should die. Alec would agree with that, I bet. He didn't look to happy when he was strutting off, after I attacked him. He deserved it, though...

Aro turns to me and smiles beatifically. It makes him look creepy.

"Ah, _dea della musica_," he starts. "I must congratulate you on your magnificent progress. You have certainly gained control over your _most_ exceptional gift. I'm afraid I must ask you now," he pauses. "Have you decided to stay with us, here in Volterra, where you will never want for anything, and your thirst will always be a priority?"

I give him a hard look. He may be a scary dude, but he wants something from me. I want something from him. And if I don't get what I want, I'm leaving. Funny. I never used to be so headstrong. Maybe killing people does that to you. Maybe having your family die does that to you. Or maybe it's just the need for revenge...

"Depends whether you're willing to bargain or not," I say.

Aro smiles and gestures his arms out wide. "Whatever you want, _dea della musica,_" he proclaims.

That throws me off. I can ask for _anything?_

"I want my the people who killed my family destroyed," I say, my voice flat. "And I want sick leave."

Revenge ahoy!

"Vampires don't get sick," someone interrupts. I think it's Caius, the blonde idiot, whatever his name is.

"Fine. I still want holidays, though," I say. "Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter. And my birthday, I want that off too."

"What if we need you?" Aro asks dangerously.

"Then get Alec to beg me for my help," I say. Alec's face goes from passive-and-slightly-perverted to outraged.

Revenge!

"Absolutely," Aro says smoothly. Alec looks like he wants to kill me. Good. Now the feeling is mutual. I wonder why Aro isn't asking me anything about what Vic and Val look like, and then remember that he knows all about that. Mind reader.

"When is your birthday?" Aro asks. He knows already, he's seen my memories. Why is he asking? I decide to humour him. After all, he _is_ granting my wishes, which I didn't expect.

"2nd of November," I say. Aro smiles.

"Chelsea will tell you of the rules of the Guard," he says. Well. I know a dismissal when I see one. I nod at him, feeling strange. I follow Chelsea, and realise why I feel so odd. No one is trying to, or possibly plotting, to kill me. Alec doesn't count, he's a dick wad. I feel his angry scowl on my back as I walk out. He doesn't like the idea of begging, not one bit. That's what you get when you sneak up on people in the shower...

"Now that you are definitely staying, I'd better tell you the rules," Chelsea says, smiling strangely. She suddenly hurls herself at me, and I duck.

Out of the frying pan, into the fryer.

**Just wondering- do you think I should do some Alec POV? Or just keep doing it all in Anna POV? Feedback appreciated, and again, thanks for all the lovely reviews!**


	8. The Golden Eyed Doctor

**Hey, another chapter! **

**Question: Should I start doing Alec POV? Or keep it Anna POV? Please tell me what you think :)**

**Please REVIEW, I want to know whether I'm writing up to your standards, how I could improve... I'm always eager to learn how to get better d^_^b.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**_

* * *

><p>Chelsea grins at me, her red lipstick dark against her pale skin. "Hold out your hands," she instructs, the familiar underlying rasp strong in her voice. I do, nervously. I hope this snit the sort of 'hold out your hands' where she slaps my palms with a dead mackerel.. "Close you eyes," she adds. Oh dear. Well, I don't <em>smell<em> any mackerel, at least...

Why am I thinking about fish?

"Why?" I ask her suspiciously.

She plonks something soft into my hands, not answering. I inspect it carefully. It's a long, black cloak, with the Volturi insignia over the heart. A less extravagant, much simpler version of what Aro, Caius, and the other king who's name I can remember wear. It would feel heavy, if i was human. Designed to keep all light from penetrating. It feels like a fireman's jacket: fireproof. They really pay attention to detail here, don't they... I shake it out curiously and see that it's lined with dark red silk. I look at Chelsea uncertainly.

"Do I have to wear this all the time?" I ask. I hope not. I've kind of started to like wearing knee-length dresses. I can move in them, unlike jeans. Oh, I hope I don't have to start wearing shoes again-

"Just on Volturi business," Chelsea reassures, giving me a pat on the head. I swear she thinks I'm two years old, or something. But it's kind of nice to be babied. My parents weren't really the type. My parents... I swallow hard.

"What do I have to do on Volturi business?" I ask, looking for a way to escape my thoughts. Chelsea shrugs.

"Uphold the law," she says calmly. "Decimate rogues. Although Felix usually does the actual hand-to-hand combat. Vampires with skills like us," she winks, "usually do interrogations and the like."

"You have a skill?" I ask. She freezes.

"I...yes. I can strengthen and weaken the emotional ties between people," she rasps. I look at her, head tilted to one side, and tuck the cloak under one arm.

"So you're here to make sure I stay?" I ask doubtfully. She laughs.

"That's right, kiddo," she smiles. "Aro really doesn't want to lose you. Now," she says swiftly. "Go put that in your room and get back here as quickly as you can manage. I'm timing you."

I turn and run. Corridors flash like distant wisps of reality, and I reach my door, tripping slightly. I dump the cloak on my bed and run and hurl back into the large hall where Chelsea stands, looking at me oddly as I enter.

"You have terrible balance," she says.

"I know," I say, gritting my teeth. She tilts her head, thinking something over.

"I'll get Aro to call Dr Cullen," she says decidedly.

"How do you know he'll come?" I ask. Dr Cullen? Is he a balance specialist? Is he even a vampire?

Chelsea smiles. "One, because Aro doesn't want to make me angry -I'm very valuable, mwahahaha- and two, because I'm _sure_ something's wrong."

"I'm hungry," I state. Chelsea laughs.

"Newborns," she sighs, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>"He's coming," Chelsea informs me, plopping onto my bed. I've just fed, and gotten out of the shower. I'm wearing a light, blue dress with long sleeves, with a navy ribbon wound around my right wrist, for when my hair dries.<p>

"Dr Cullen, you mean?" I ask. She nods.

"Tomorrow," she adds. "The Cullens and the Volturi are trying to patch things up between them," she says, as an afterthought.

"Did they fight?" I ask, towelling off my hair.

"Not exactly fight," she says uneasily. "But Aro let his greed get the better of him again. He isn't bad, really. He just needs to learn when to _stop_. He started something with the Olympic coven, around Washington- some place called...some form of cutlery, I believe. Things have been tense, but... It should be okay, at least for a while." She sounds like she's trying to convince herself, more than me.

"Well, I'm glad it's all been sorted out then," I say conversationally, throwing the towel onto the bathroom floor. I've learned that if I leave it anywhere else, it stays where I put it. If I throw my towel on the ground, I get nice new clean towels. Chelsea grins, any sign of unease erased from her features.

"The Volturi will require your presence in three days," she adds. I look curiously at her as I tie my hair up.

"Why?"

She grins. "It's a secret," she smiles. I shrug.

"So, what are you going to teach me?" I ask. Chelsea stands up off my bed and brushes herself off, throwing her long auburn hair over one shoulder.

"What can you do already- with your talent?" she asks professionally.

I sense a long day ahead.

* * *

><p>"Anna," a stiff voice calls from the hallway. I turn to see Alec lounging against my doorframe, fingers deep in his pockets.<p>

"What do you want?" I ask sharply.

"Your body," he counters, and smiles slightly when I glare at him. "However, a Dr Cullen is here," he adds, sounding bored.

I nod as I stride past him. "Excellent," I breathe. Maybe I won't be the only clumsy vampire around anymore! I won't trip and get stared at and laughed at!

Alec walks in front of me, leading me down an unfamiliar route. I look at the silhouette of his broad shoulders, framed perfectly by the hallway. I try to force my eyes away. And fail. I hate him, don't I? Shouldn't I be able to look away?

He stops suddenly and I walk into his back. He whips around, his hands suddenly grabbing mine and splaying them out against the wall, his face closed, his body backing my back against the hard stone of the wall. My hands tingle where he touches me. I feel the cuffs of his sleeves brush against my wrists, and the cufflinks are like shards of ice brushing delicately across my skin, making my nerves hyper-active. My face feels strangely hot.

"Why did you do that?" he hisses at me. My mind is blank for a second before I realise what he's talking about. When I was settling things with Aro about holidays...

"The little stunt about the begging, you mean?" I ask. He nods sharply, his grip tightening on me. I feel too naked and exposed to him, splayed out like this. Vulnerable.

"It was unnecessary," he says, sounding deceptively calm. A direct contradiction of the glints of anger flashing in his eyes. I try to make myself smaller.

"You walked in and looked at me in the shower," I say, my voice tiny. His expression changes then, the anger receding slightly, to be replaced with disbelief.

"You're so..._innocent_," he breathes, almost sounding like 'innocent' is a swear word. He smirks then, triumphantly as if he's just won something, and lets me go, stepping back. We stare at each other, eyes locked. I feel like a mouse trapped in a lion's den. It doesn't help when Alec brushes my throat with his fingertips, sending electric volts through my system.

I don't know why I don't stop him. My breathing hitches, and Alec leans forward slightly, dark eyes intense, never looking away from my face, and all I can do is gaze back, hypnotized-

"Anna?"

The moment is pulverised. I look to my left to see a man with slicked back blonde hair and classically handsome features, wearing a long white coat looking at me expectantly. He turns and looks at Alec cautiously. I can't help but stare at his yellow eyes. Is he ill? Or do yellow eyes mean he's really, really old or something...?

Alec growls with frustration for a second and gives the blonde man a strained, fake smile.

"How is your sister?" Dr Cullen asks Alec, who shrugs, casting a long look at me. He smiles slightly at my rumpled state and turns to leave.

"_Innocent_," he throws over his shoulder carelessly. A stab at me. I glare hotly at his retreating back. Damn it, he got me! Without even using his talent! I swear never to let that happen again. I can't believe I let him get that close without _doing_ anything, he's such a-

I notice through my internal raging that Dr Cullen looks troubled as Alec saunters off, whistling gaily, before turning and smiling at me, all charm. But the charm doesn't feel forced, like Alec or Aro. It feels like he genuinley cares if I'm okay. Man, he must be a fantastic doctor at the complaints department- do hospitals have a complaints department? Wait, it's called a law court, isn't it...

"Chelsea informed me that you seem to be having trouble with your balance. Would you mind step inside, please?" he says, gesturing into a brightly lit room.

I nod at him and step past him into a white room, which looks exactly like a room in a hospital. Impressive. Dr Cullen sees my reaction and chuckles self-consciously.

"Aro always was extravagant," he says, almost like an apology. He motions for me to sit on the hospital bed, and I do. It even _smells_ like hospital in here. I want to ask about his yellow eyes, but I'm not sure if it's a sore subject, or taboo, or something like that. I don't want to risk upsetting the good doctor before he figures out what's wrong with me.

My hands still burn strangely from Alec's touch. Not to self: must beat him up later when I don't feel so jellyfish-like...

Dr Cullen smiles at me professionally. "I'm Dr Cullen, as I'm sure you're aware, but please call me Carlisle."

"Anna Riddle," I reply. He carefully looks into my ears first. And pauses.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I'll need to take an X Ray, but-" he stops. "Most unusual." He turns to me. "In what circumstances were you turned?" he asks curiously. He looks sort of disbelieving, as if my ears are growing mini elephants in them. Aro would like that- he seems to think abnormalities are blessings.

"I was attacked," I say, the words catching slightly. "Um, two vampires- they both bit me, one after the other, and it really hurt... You know about my talent, right?"

He nods, looking extremely thoughtful. "I'll take an X Ray and call you back when I have more solid a theory, alright?"

I nod, taken aback. He's really efficient, anyways. Doesn't he need to do anything else? "Thanks, uh, Carlisle."

He nods. As I get up he frowns. "Are you and Alec in a relationship? ...He seems very- possessive," his voice implies that he assumes the answer is an affirmative.

I blanch. "What? No! He's a-" I pause. "Anyway. No. No way."

Carlisle seems amused by my outburst. I stand up awkwardly. "I'll go now," I say.

Carlisle nods, still looking amused.

_**REVIEW! **_**;-)**


	9. The Frozen Virtuoso

**Next instalment, yippee! Not much happens, but I need to get this bit out of the way already. I don't own Twilight. d0_-0b Anonymous reviews are enabled, in case anyone's interested...in **_**reviewing**_**! (You know you want to. Or not.)**

* * *

><p>I sit on my bed, nervous. I'm wearing a knee-length, wine coloured dress, my bare feet tracing patterns on the cold marble floor.<p>

Chelsea tried training me more, but gave up after she realised I wasn't at all able to focus. Is Dr Cu- I mean, Carlisle, going to say there's something really, really wrong with me? Will I always be bumping into things, falling over? What if I _do_ officially become part of the guard and then stumble when on Volturi business, and someone takes advantage of that and decides to end me-

"How are you?"

I spin around, and glare at Alec, my imaginary heart thudding in my chest. You wouldn't think that vampires get scared, would you? But Alec brings out the worst in me. It's his little extra talent. "I'm great, Alec, actually! Don't you have some humans to petrify or something?"

He makes a show of being hurt, his gorgeous face twisting for a second. "And here I was thinking you enjoyed my company..." He leans against my doorframe lazily, watching me.

"Like a rash," I snarl. I pause. I shouldn't get so het up over everything he does! But I am nervous about what Dr Cu- I mean, Carlisle, has to say about me. And I'm still mad at myself for not kicking Alec's ass earlier. It doesn't matter how pretty he is- he's still a jerk. And therefore I have a right to orchestrate him into next Tuesday. He smiles at my comment, and I lose it.

He thinks this is _funny_. My fear, my anger... _Hilarious_. To him. I stride over until I'm right in front of him. My chin barely reaches his collarbone and I have to tilt my head back to glare at him properly. He smiles.

"Just can't stay away, can you?" he smirks.

I hit him, not with my power, but with my fist in his stomach. I didn't think he'd ever expect me to do that, and I was right. He staggers slightly and falls back onto my bed. He looks around, blinking, as I breathe heavily, telling myself I shouldn't lash out at him. Because if I go too far, he always-

Freezes me. _Damn_. He catches me before I crumple onto the floor, and after what seems like a moment of careful consideration, picks me up, slinging my body into his arms as if it weighs nothing at all. I'm frozen, my neck turned so that I'm left staring at his face. He glances down at me, seeming almost troubled, before he lays me down on my bed. The white ceiling fills my view, and I try desperately to hurl a melody at him, but he's cut that off from me as well. I can't see him very well, but I can feel the mattress move as he sits down next to me. His face -I can only see a bit from my position- is unreadable as he looks at my stretched out figure, lying there, helpless. Vulnerable to him. His gaze travels down my body and I feel his concentration waver slightly, freeing my jaw.

"You can't do anything, Aro will be most d-displeased if I leave because of you-" I stutter. He cuts my control over my jaw and voice box without looking away from the spot just between my thighs.

"I won't _do_ anything," he says, his voice as hard to read as his face. "I- simply find that this is the only way to keep you still long enough to really...look at you..." his voice trails off, uncertain.

He leans over me, his face suddenly blocking out the ceiling, the only thing I can see. Dark hair frames a handsome face with strong features and thoughtful, wary eyes. Wary? O-kay... We gaze at each other. I feel my eyes widen when he puts his hands on either side of my head, bending the mattress, and brings his body to hover over mine, the thoughtful look turning warmer as it turns it's focus to my face. My arms are sprawled by my sides, useless. Alec looks at me, blank-faced. No fake love. Nothing. It's almost scary, the way his face looks. I should be so angry right now. I will be later. Right now... Oh god, his body is so perfect... Wait, what am I thinking? But my body wants him closer. His right knee forces my legs apart and one of my legs drops over the edge of the bed, my bare foot brushing the cold marble floor. My other knee goes up, brushing his shirt. Our breathing is off-kilter and I realise how _bad_ this would look if anyone walked in. Like we're-

What is Alec planning on doing? I'm frozen- I can't stop him... I remember suddenly what Dad said to me once, when he was actually paying attention.

_'You find out the most about a person's character when they have power. When someone can do whatever he or she wants- that's when you find out what sort of choices they make, whether they're good people or not. Whether they deserve your trust or not.'_

Alec's dark eyes look straight into mine, and I feel like prey. His head dips suddenly and his mouth skims my neck, leaving lingering, burning half-kisses above my collarbone. I swallow, and remember something from my natural history book. Wolves tear out their prey's throat when they kill them, don't they? Lions do the same from behind. Alec could tear out my throat any second. Alec's body drops slightly and his weight pins me down, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against my arms, his cool length taunt against mine. Taunt, as if he's stopping his movement as well as mine. Stopping himself... Hesitating? That makes no sense! He buries his face in my throat, and I take a shallow breath. Should I be scared? I don't know. What is Alec thinking? ...and why can't I be angry...? Alec's head rises and his forehead leans against mine, his eyes closed. His control is slipping. If I wanted to, I could throw him across the room with the sheer vibrations of my melodies.

But I don't. I don't understand myself anymore. His mouth is so close, and one of his arms goes under my stomach, pulling my middle up to him, so that I can feel the material of his trousers against my legs. His other hand goes under my head, playing with the hair, twisting it around his fingers with an almost savage gentility. Why...?

"Why?" I ask. Why is he doing is? Is it another trick? Where is his cocky attitude? _What is he doing_?

I smell his scent. He smells like smoking timber, and I understand why I've never noticed it before. His smell stays amazingly close to his skin, like he's in his very own personal bubble. A bubble I've breached a few times, now.

"Damn..." he trails off, his voice hollow. His mouth hovers a millimetre from mine. My stomach flips. I can't bring myself to push him away. What's wrong with me..?

He ricochets back, away from me, suddenly standing, looking furious. The anger dissolves slightly when he sees my confused face, the way my dress has ridden up, my clenched fists. Ok. _Now_ I'm angry. He thinks he can just play with me? Toy with my body like I'm just a rag doll?

I stand up, brush myself off, smile, and slap him. His head flies to one side and I'm thankful for newborn strength yet again. "Romeo," I say, and hurl a screaming concerto at his head. "Romeo," I repeat, and this time he tries to stand up. I see red. Why would he do that? I was _helpless_. He could have done anything! What if he hadn't stopped? I throw a ream of braking trains at his ears. "What the hell are you trying to do, _Romeo_? _Why_ did you do that? Answer me!"

"Chelsea," he mutters, his back against the wall. I kneel down in front of him, my eyes fixed on his face as it refuses to look at me.

"What? What does Chelsea have to do with this?" I ask furiously, pointing to myself and then him.

"She told you about her talent, yes? I...think she's using it on me," he admits, teeth gritted. His fingers, seemingly involuntarily, brush my hands. I move away, refusing to acknowledge the bolts of need his touch sends through my system. "She said about her being able to manipulate emotional ties between people, right? I think...Aro ordered her to make us 'love' each other..."

"So all that just now was a lie?" I ask, my voice catching slightly for no apparent reason. He smirks,before turning serious again.

I feel my face start to contort slightly with humiliation and turn around quickly, starting to pace around furiously. He still isn't really seeing this as anything but a distraction. He doesn't see me as a person.

"You didn't push me off," he says, his voice hollow again. I look at him, surprised. His dark eyes burn into mine hotly. "I let you go, but you didn't push me off. I _know_ you knew. Why didn't you attack me straight away, Anna? Why didn't you?"

I take a step back as he stands up smoothly.

"Answer me, Anna," he demands. I look at him. He let me go...on purpose. He gave me my control back- to see what I'd do?

"Is Chelsea making you love me?" I whisper. I must sound so stupid. He laughs raggedly and runs his long, slim fingers through his hair.

"Not quite love... It's mostly physical..." he mumbles. "_No_." He looks at me, oddly calm. "Is she making you love _me_?" he asks, dangerous and soft. I look at him uncertainly. He steps closer, his hands looping around my waist carelessly. We stare at each other, and I try to remember my anger. I turn my face away from his. The perfect panels of his face don't move, waiting.

"I..." I pause. I can't love him. He's egotistical, sadistic, over-confident swine... But. There's a knock on the door.

"Anna?" The door swings open. A vampire I don't recognise does a double take when he sees Alec's arms slung around me.

The next second I do something I'm not very proud of. The surprise and tension builds up, and as soon as I look at the guy opening the door, the wave of sound unleashed from my mind hurls him backwards, and slams the door in his face with a loud BANG. I breathe slowly, then realise how stupid I just was. I push Alec away, stumble -god dammit- and open the door shakily.

I realise Alec's laughing, his body practically spasming, and I try not to die of embarrassment when I open the door. The vampire looks at me, amused, and does a low bow.

"Dimitri," he says, by way of introduction. I do an extremely terrible curtsey, concentrating on not falling over. Alec isn't laughing anymore. He's being as quiet as the grave. Haha...grave.

"Did you want something?" I ask nervously. Dimitri nods, and I don't miss the flash of amusement that crosses his face. Oh, god almighty.

"Dr Cullen requires your presence," he informs me, trying to sound professional. I freeze. _Please be good news, please be good news, _I beg quietly. Seeming content that he's done his job, Dimitri smiles and leaves. I breathe out, not realising I was holding my breath.

"Go on, then," Alec says quietly. I look at him over my shoulder. He's looking at me, smirking, his hands in his pockets.

"I should... Bye, um," I say intelligently, and _run_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try some AlecPOV in next chapter...<strong>

**Review!**


	10. The Damned Denier

**First Alec POV- tell me what you think! I know it's depressingly short, but that's because I want to know whether you guys like Alec POV or not before continuing. I don't own Twilight (shocker, I know...)**

**Review, lovely people.**

Alec's POV

I slam the door shut hard after she runs out, to her precious Carlisle's evaluation. How in the- I shouldn't have let that happen. Anna Riddle is nothing, nothing but trouble. When I touch her...

Her skin tasted like sin. Lovely sin.

I let out a frustrated, sharp breath. She only arrived a couple of days ago, but Aro is already going to all lengths to keep her in Volterra. Making deals, playing nice- and Chelsea. And _me_. I slam my fist into the bathroom door, and it breaks into tiny little fragments around my hand.

I can't believe I did _that_. Cutting off her senses, getting much too close. I hate hormones. But when I see her, my body just...reacts. I'm an addict when it comes to Anna's touch, and I barely even know her. It smells so inviting, her skin, waiting for my mouth, my eager touch. _Damn_ Chelsea, _damn_ rules...

I sit down heavily on Anna's bed, remembering how it felt to have her pinned under me, at my mercy. _Mine_. Her hair, soft and tangled in my fingers. Her lovely neck. Everything. No one else is allowed to touch what's _mine_.

I love how she shivers when I kiss her neck... I shake my head vehemently, trying to get rid of the images. Anna- beautiful, uncertain, and _all mine_.

And then she asks stupid stuff, like 'Is Chelsea making you love me?' with that devastated, almost wanting look on her face. Should I have said yes? Would she have smiled at me? Do I honestly want to acknowledge that a part of me likes her smile?

No. Get it together, Alec. She's nothing. Anna Riddle- Anna _Volturi_, my mind corrects automatically, is nothing. Just Chelsea's little tricks. I can't even be angry at Chelsea, because these are no doubt Aro's orders. The Volturi suffered, losing to the Olympic coven like that. We need to regroup, not fight.

Screw that. I hate this feeling- well, any feeling, but this one in particular, which makes me feel like I'm slowing sinking into nothingness without her, like I need her body pinned to mine to think properly. I need her right where I can see her, her arms wound tightly around my neck, her body crushed flat against mine so that I can feel _every inch _of her, her _skin_...

Stop.

This has to stop. I can't go against it explicitly- Aro would punish me. But I can fight this. Anna is nothing. These feeling- these mere _urges_ are going to disappear once Chelsea stops, once Aro realises it won't work. I have never let emotions win, and I don't intend to start now.

Or ever, as a matter of fact...

_Her slim fingers, running through my hair, her tantalising hips right underneath mine, her lips whispering promises into my ear, making me shiver..._

I will fight this. Even if it kills me. I will _not_ let her win.

But the image of Anna's surprised face under mine, with her hair spread out underneath her head like a halo, sticks in my mind and refuses to be extinguished.

_All mine_.

That's why they sent Dimitri. He's not usually one for passing messages on- but he is one to make sure rules are being upheld. And when he opened the door, what did he see? Anna and I, my arms around her...

Damn Chelsea. Damn Volturi. Why me? I know it's starting to worry Marcus that he sees no bonds between myself and anyone other than my sister in the Volturi, but to go to such lengths... To make me 'love' _her_...

No. I can't let them win. If I ever touch her again, it's not because of love. Just lust.

_Just_ lust.

I exit her room, swiftly passing through the corridors. I have to get away from anything to do with her.

**Seriously, if you don't like, just say so! d^_-^b d^-_^b Should I include Alec POV every now and again? Review! **


	11. The Hated Lover

I'm in the hospital-room, trying to ignore the white, bleached glare of shiny, polished surfaces. Sitting on the hospital bed, my legs folded, Dr Cullen looks at me sympathetically. Compassionately. He has a big heart, I think. But I'm too scared of the words coming out of his mouth to pay attention to his virtues.

I look at Carlisle's professionally concerned face, feeling claustrophobic. _I shouldn't be alive. I shouldn't be breathing. I should have kept my mouth shut when Vic grabbed me, let them kill me instead of fighting. Then I wouldn't feel guilty all the time, I wouldn't be this beautiful, totally screwed vampire who is having trouble trusting her ears._

"Could you repeat?" I ask. I hear myself down a long tunnel, hollow. Carlisle smiles sympathetically, but he has no idea. No idea...

"When you were turned," he says gently, "You had double the normal amount of venom in your system, since both Vic _and_ Val bit you. You were also under extreme conditions, emotionally, producing a lot of hormones such as epinephrine in your bloodstream. I've never worked with your sort of turning before, but what I would guess, from the information available, is that the doubled amounts of venom sped up your change, decreasing the amount of days in pain, but in the meantime..."

"In the meantime..?" My voice is shaky.

Carlisle sighs. Oh, god. A doctor sighing is never good. "It is highly unusual to have twice the amount of venom in your system," he says. "Our kind- well. If we bite someone to change them, it takes a lot of will power, and if there is another vampire around- they usually don't hold back. Our instinct would be to kill," he seems to have trouble saying that, like he's admitting to a terrible discrepancy on his part. "The side effects of this quickened pace in turning results...are unclear. But I doubt it will be positive, I'm sorry to say. Humans just aren't designed to work like that while they change. The time period of three days is as necessary as it is painful." He pauses. "Your power is rather unique, I must say, but it too has it's repercussions. Your balance is...limited, at best?"

I nod dumbly. Why is it so _shiny_ in here?

"Your ears are what you use to hear, of course. To reproduce music in the way you do, you need to hear them first, clearly. However, your inner ear also controls balance, equilibrium. It seems that when the process of turning was sped up, your body couldn't keep up and parts of your ears simply...don't work the way they should."

I take that in. Fine, I have deficit ears. "You said there would be other symptoms?" I ask carefully. Carlisle shrugs.

"There is a risk that other parts of you aren't doing what they should," he says. "A risk that at any moment, not that I mean to alarm you, might just...stop."

"Well, it's not like my heart is exactly active," I point out.

"Your brain," he says quietly. "What if it wasn't formed properly? What if it's designed with an expiry date? Such a rushed turning... But finding out properly would be near impossible. X rays don't work properly on our kind, the radiation doesn't pass the skin..." he trails off, to himself. He looks at me, kindly. "There aren't many ways to kill a vampire, Anna. But I don't know what's happening to you, even as we speak. At the moment, apart from the balance, you seem fine. But if anything else occurs, anything out of the ordinary... Just tell me, would you?"

"But aren't you going back to your home soon?" I ask.

Carlisle chuckles. "Yes, but I'm sure Aro will send a message... I _am_ the only proper doctor he's got, after all."

I need something to think about other than that I could be dying right now. But- "Hey, how do you even know there'll be other side effects?"

"I don't," Carlisle says, point blank. "I don't know anything... But remember, if anything comes up you have to tell me."

I nod dumbly. I thought I could finally relax here. But I can't. Not anymore. My body...is it dying right now?

_Do I have a soul? _The question passes through my brain quickly, fleetingly.

"I'll...go, then, if that's all...thanks..." I say. Carlisle nods sympathetically. I stumble out of the hospital-room, my dress catching between my knees and making me wobble uncertainly. I shut the door behind me with a very definite _thud_.

"_You have to stop,_" I hear a voice plead, a couple of corridors away. I stop. Am I hearing things?

"_You know I can't, Alec."_

Alec? So he must be talking to...Chelsea?

_"Can't? Are you sure? She's staying, there's no risk of her leaving, Aro should know that. I hate this, Chelsea."_

_"She's not the only person they're worried will leave."_

_"Me? Oh, they are just so..._paranoid_."_

_"With reason."_

_"Chelsea... You know what happened the last time I- loved someone. You remember how that ended? Do you?"_

_"Alec..."_

_"I'll remind you: I was burned at the stake. I was set of fucking __**fire**__, do you understand? Burnt body, broken heart. I mean, you know Anna, right? She's so...innocent! Delicate! She looks at me, and all I see is fear! I can't stop being who I am just so she'll feel a forced, fake love that you made!"_

_"Alec, god's sake! You know I can't stop! These are Aro's orders- and I know it must hurt, and I'm sorry, I really am-"_

_"Not sorry enough to stop."_

_"Look, sonny boy, you think I like doing this? Aro just wants to stop the Volturi from falling apart!"_

_"Not successfully..."_

_"Alec! Come back here!"_

_"I'd rather die again. I can't deal with loving someone in that sort of way, Chelsea. It's just- no. NO." _

_"I'm sorry, Alec."_

_"I don't care."_

I wait. Nothing more. I fall onto my knees, the stone giving way slightly under me as my fingers clench into fists. He really doesn't love me. There is a dull pain in my chest. My heart hurts. I realise just how alone I feel. I'm on my own, in a fortress of lies. Chelsea is only friends with me because she has to be, Aro views me as an experiment, my parents are dead, Alec hates me for what I represent-

..._'I was set on fucking __**fire**__'_...

I run to my room, the back of my hand over my mouth. As soon as I get to my room I rush into the bathroom, lock the door behind me and sit in the shower. I curl up in a ball, and sob.

I'm completely alone. It hurts so much. My arms pull my knees closer to my chest as I try to be as still as I can. A musical note rings in the air, and I stuff my talent, my worthless fucking talent into the back of my screwed up head. I hate being a vampire. Everyone dies. My parents, Trudy, all those people I've fed on...

Eventually I will screw up. And Aro will kill me. Ever since I turned, someone's wanted to kill me. Wanted me dead. Am I that horrible? That terrible? Why is everything so damn fecked up?

_That's life_, a snide voice says at the back of my head. I gasp, sobbing. _Get a grip, Anna_. But I don't want to get a grip.

I hear someone enter my room, pace for a couple of minutes, then break down the bathroom door. Oh, god, I don't want to die...

"Please don't kill me," I whisper, choking. "I didn't want this." _I really didn't want this, it's too much, no one wants me to live anymore, I'm so alone, I wish it would all just stop because as pathetic as it sounds, I need _someone_ to care, anyone..._

A strong arm pulls me forward suddenly, and I land on someone's lap. The someone cradles me carefully, and without thinking I cry like a child into their neck, my hands covering my face. Someone holds me tight, their face in my hair, whispering.

I don't know how long I cried for. For my parents. My life. All the things I'd left behind, in the US. Come to think of it, I didn't give a second thought to leaving everything I knew behind. I didn't think it would be so painful.

After a while, my sobs turned into stillness. The someone's nonsensical whispers never stop, the arms around me only tightening, refusing to let me go, a protective, comforting barrier between me and the rest of the world.

I finally look up, wondering who I'll see. Dreading. Hoping.

His scarlet eyes sear dangerously through my body, his strong arms tightening almost painfully around my middle.

_"I hate you," _Alec hisses softly, burying his face in my shoulder.


	12. The Burned Boy

_**Review!**_

**Thanks to all the people who do review, though. I appreciate it! :-) Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Pity.**

* * *

><p>I stay very still, scared to move. Alec breathes against my skin. Strangely enough, I feel safe. Alec inspires a sense of calm in me, which is so weird and wrong twisted considering I don't trust him and I don't think he trusts me. At all. He hates me. Forced to love me. Because of Aro, and his paranoid greed. Is that it?<p>

Aro is scared, I think. He just finished an argument or something with Dr Cu- I mean, Carlisle's family... And it's left him weak. And more eager than ever to keep every power he has close- it's a pity he's doing it so terribly. And odd, considering he can read minds. He should know how badly Alec is taking all this, how angry I would be at him, right now, if only I wasn't busy wondering what to do now.

I laugh shakily, feeling slightly crazy. Alec's unique, tangy smell clouds my head, fogging my brain.

"I'm a toy gone wrong, huh?" I whisper shakily. He doesn't answer, but becomes very, very still. His long fingers dig into my ribs, threatening almost absentmindedly. "My parents thought so too, you know. They didn't think I was good enough."

"Really? Mine handed me over to a pair of witch finders. They weren't that enthusiastic about me either..." He sounds preoccupied.

"Oh," I say, not sure what else to add. "That sucks," I offer hastily.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Alec's voice is muffled. "You cover it up with anger, but I scare you." His voice is flat. I am acutely aware of how much taller he is than me. How much more experienced in killing. Am I scared? No. I'm...oddly calm. This isn't a healthy relationship at all... Especially since despite all the reasons I should hate him I don't want to be anywhere but in his arms.

"Not really. Do I scare _you_?" I ask. Alec laughs bitterly into my throat, making the skin tingle. Damn you, Chelsea.

_I wonder what his expression is like.._.

"No," he says. "You just remind me of my turning. I hate you for it."

"Wh-what was your turning like?" I ask, my voice trembling slightly. Alec brings his hand to my shoulders, tracing careless circles along my spine. I shiver, not sure whether to scream or run or just sit there loving his touch.

"Painful. Long. She watched me burn."

"She?"

"Clarissa," he groans. "I shouldn't even be telling you this... Ha. I was in love with her."

Real love. Not like our forced attraction. I swallow, suppressing the irrational hurt.

"She was the town leader's daughter. So beautiful. Hair like yours, but lighter, and she was as tall as me...," he says thoughtfully. "I thought she loved me. We were going to elope, to get away from our little village. But her father didn't approve of me. He thought I was too eager, had the wrong background...well, he didn't know about Clarissa and I's plans. He wanted her to be with some damn _stronzo, _some incompetent _idiota_-Anyway_. _With the right family, he wanted to make sure she was 'looked after properly'. ...Like I couldn't _do_ that," he seethes, voice bitter and sharp. "And then-" he pauses.

I don't say anything. The circles on my back would be painful of I wasn't a vampire. If I was human, he would be carving out my heart. The thought makes me shiver.

"The Witch Trials came around," he says tonelessly. "And for her father, it was a perfect opportunity to kill me. He accused me of using witchcraft to acquire his daughter's affections. The town grabbed me in the middle of the night, along with my sister. They burned me at dawn, without trial. Gave me one last audience with Clarissa, though."

"What did she do?" I breathe out. The back of my dress must be falling apart. Alec brings his eyes to mine then, and I feel my eyes widen. His mouth is set in an angry line, his eyes looking hollow. His eyes are dark red, verging on black. Even though he's still painfully beautiful, he looks like death. Dramatic shadows play across his face, and he smiles slightly at the look on my face.

"She told me she didn't love me," Alec says. "Witchcraft was her biggest fear, and her father projected it on me. Guess she didn't love me as much as I thought. As much as I loved her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was playing me the whole time. She watched me burn."

His stare is burning me. "Jane..?" I manage. He nods.

"Oh, she burned too, yes. Guilty by association. And you know what?"

"What?" Is it wrong that I want him to kiss me? To stop looking like he's staring at death in the face? To my surprise, one of his hands go up, to play with my hair. I swallow. I like his attention. Which is so wrong. Chelsea's behind it, after all.

"You have exactly the same expression as Clarissa did when she saw me die," he whispers smoothly. I swallow. His smell assaults my nose- dark, spicy.

"Why did you join the Volturi?" I ask. Alec traces my features with a finger, his eyes in turmoil, closing off.

"What choice did I have?" he breathes, smirking coldly. "Aro turned us, just before our hearts melted. I didn't even know I had been bitten, I just thought they were slowing down the fire to prolong my pain... Aro offered safety. A 'home base', I suppose. I wasn't in any state to do much thinking, anyway..."

"Do you like being part of the Volturi?" I ask, curious.

He shrugs, the movement jostling me. He looks like he wants to scream. "Who knows? They don't trust me, but they give me blood...Aro needs me occasionally. I'm _useful_."

"Does...Jane?" I ask. Why am I asking? I just want to hear him talk. Selfish, I know. Alec smirks bitterly.

"She adores it. She's in love with Aro, even though he just uses her when he wants to, like a second-hand _car_. She asks for it, though," he pauses. "She was different, with a heartbeat. She's not my little sister anymore- she was changed first, did you know? She's been turned into a sadistic-" he stops, halting, frowning. "I thought it would get better. But it didn't. She just becomes more and more power-obsessed every day-"

"Unlike you?" I interrupt sarcastically, forgetting myself for a second. His fingers go behind my neck, making me shiver, and I remember how easy it is for him to kill me... Because I don't think I'd stop him. The realisation shocks me. But...Something in me just wants him to stop looking so much like a caged animal. Like he's drowning. He scowls at me. I make him do that, don't I? Frown and scowl and hate?

"Alec..."

One side of his mouth twitches, like he finds me amusing. "Yes, Anna?"

"Can you let me go?" my voice trembles slightly on the last word and I mentally stab myself. I need more control over what I do, but with Alec's skin on mine I can't think properly. He messes with my mind. His skin...

Alec's face is terrifying, absolutely petrifying for one tense second- before his arms retreat to his sides and his expression becomes one of stony indifference. I'm sitting awkwardly on his lap, our legs tangled incoherently. I use my arms to manoeuvre myself away, to the opposite wall. Alec's eyes don't leave me for a second, as if now is the last time he'll ever see me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around myself. My own protective bubble. Alec's dark eyes look black in the dim bathroom lighting. His skin looks like it's glowing faintly.

"I _hate_ loving you," he says distinctly, crossing his arms, his red eyes accusative. _His_ protective bubble. I feel my eyes widen slightly.

"I thought you said you weren't in love with me..?" My voice is pathetically hopeful. He looks so beautiful, but so alone against the sheer white tile. He looks like a fallen angel. He shrugs non-commitedly, and tilts his head. I realise I'm leaning forward, almost in a subconscious effort to be closer to him. _Get a grip, Anna_.

"Well, I am," his voice is flat. Robotic. Laced with anger.

"In that case, I hate loving you too," I say, trying to sound cheerful and failing miserably. I am in love with him. _Damn_ you, Chelsea. Damn you to hell. I'll be properly angry in a second. Alec's head snaps up, his eyes burning mine.

"You love me?" he says. He puts up his hand. "Don't answer that."

A pause.

I stand up. Alec follows me with his eyes. "Where are you going?" he asks angrily.

"To ask Aro to stop this," I say_. I don't want it to stop, I love Alec, it can't just __**stop**__..._ "Right now," I add forcefully. Alec stands up smoothly.

"He'll deny everything," Alec says calmly. I feel a surge of anger at his certainty.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Aro isn't some stupid guy next door," Alec smirks. "He'll deny it. He's a good leader- mostly. But he's greedy, paranoid. He'll do whatever it takes to keep us here. He knows I've had thoughts of leaving, and if it takes a pretty girl to make me stay...well, that's what Chelsea's for. She'll make you feel a loyalty to Aro, a need to assist him, obey him."

"I can leave, though, right?" I say, voice shaking. Do they expect me to become just a slave?

_Alec called me 'pretty'...!_

Alec shakes his head. "How long do you think you'd last out there, in the real world? With no one to show you how things work?"

"Come with me," I whisper, before my hand flies to my mouth. What did I just say? Oh, god...

"You don't really want me to," Alec says tonelessly, refusing to look at me.

"I don't know what I want. Aro can't deny it..." I say uncertainly. I'm so in over my head. I look at Alec, who looks like a statue. A beautiful statue. "What do _you_ want to do?" I ask him.

"A lot of things," he answers, his eyes flicking to my body for one brief half second. He sees my embarrassment and smirks slightly.

He's smiling to..._help_ me. He knows that if I'm not angry at this moment, I'm scared at hell.

Dammit. Get angry, Anna, or you'll go insane. "I'm getting the hell away from this place!" I yell thickly, and see Alec's face twist as his plan to make me feel less vulnerable completely blows up in his face. And run. I'm getting the hell away from this place? Really? That's the best I could do? Ah, well...

I can hear Alec behind me, gaining. "He'll punish you!" Alec calls at me. My ankle hits the ground wrong and it twists for a second, making me lose balance.

I turn back to him. My face would be flaming if I was human. "I don't care!" I scream, like a child. My emotions are so out of whack it isn't even slightly amusing or funny at all.

"But if he hurts you-" Alec starts frustratedly, starting to shout.

"Then I'll go away and never come back! I won't be toyed with!" I yell, my hands curling into fists. Alec looks furious, his beautiful face hard, as if he wants to say something. But his jaw stubbornly stays shut. I manage to run a couple more paces before Alec's arms go around me and he freezes me. I growl with frustration, and his mouth goes to my ear. Part of me is scared, another part is outraged and a different, smaller part...wants him closer.

"It's not good to go against him when you're this angry," Alec whispers into my ear fervently. What, now he cares? Now I matter? I hate how a spot in my chest feels sore, because I know this is Chelsea. It's all Chelsea and Aro.

"If he kills me you won't have to put up with me anymore, right?" I manage to spit out. "I'm just an experiment gone wrong! Let me _GO_!"

He does, like I'm a flaming torch. I give him one last look- he stares back at me, looking lost. Like someone who doesn't know what to do anymore. I want to hug him, kiss him until he smirks like he normally does. I want him to smile. That's a lie. That's Chelsea, playing with me. That's Aro with his games.

I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

I run, to the throne room. I can't stand knowing this isn't a real love. It shatters my heart, over and over. I throw open the throne room doors, and The Bored King -I still don't know his name- looks at me dully.

_"Aro, vieni qui..."_ he croaks.

In a second Aro is sitting in his throne, looking at me like a vengeful god.

The doors close behind me, and I realise too late how stupid and risky this is.

* * *

><p><strong>A review makes my day, ya know. Thanks to the people who DO review, too. d^_-^b <strong>

**HAIL GERANIUMS!**


	13. The Paranoid Plotter

**Sorry this chapter took so long, crazy stuff going on at my end. I hope you liiiiike! And review, obviously. This is all a bit weird...**

_**Alec's POV**_

I stand in the corridor, not believing what just happened.

She's crazy. Aro will kill her, just to stop thoughts of rebellion entering anyone else's head. I have to help her, stop them, save her from herself. Why is she so damn self-righteous? So reckless... I'd never do that. I haven't done that.

I should have been gone from this place years ago. I know it. I've always known, but seeing her so angry has made the thought the prominent thing in my mind. Apart from saving her, of course.

I though loving someone would be trouble, and I was right. Anna is an irresponsible, reckless, angry, irrational, _beautiful_, intoxicating... _Focus_.

I hate this.

I should have left. Everyone knows I'm no longer content here, especially Aro. And Anna doesn't seem to like it that much, either... I considered running away with her for a lot longer than I should have. To start a coven, just Anna and I...

I would like that, if anything I felt for her was actually real.

I tried not to touch her. I did. But then I heard her in the bathroom...

And I stayed outside. For a couple of minutes. Pacing. Trying not to run in like an idiot prince. And then I couldn't stand it anymore. And she curled into me, and fitted perfectly against my body. And made me feel something that ISN'T REAL, AND CANNOT BE REAL. BECAUSE IT'S ALL A LIE, A DAMN...

Can you blame me for liking how she felt? I don't care how old I technically am, I'm still a teenage boy. And what, it's a crime if I like how a teenage girl feels against me?

Okay, she was crying. But that's not the point.

Anna.

Oh _dannazione all'inferno. Questo è completamente fottuto terribile._ She's in there, right now. I don't think, I just run. They want me to play the loving boyfriend? That's what they'll get...

I stop in front of the huge oak doors when I hear her scream. Unadulterated fury courses through my veins. They're hurting her, _my_ Anna. They made her mine, and now they _hurt_ her. To hell with being rational. I'll kill them.

I break the doors down.

_**Anna's POV**_

I hate Jane, I do. It hurts everywhere. I'm being _burned alive_ by a girl three quarters of my size... I scream. I scream and I don't stop. They didn't even wait for me to speak, Aro just pounced on me and clawed at my hand...my thoughts. He looks mad, even now. Crazy. His plan was perfect. Invite me to stay, and quench the thoughts of leaving in Alec by making him love me, and keeping me here. Aro, that idiot. He's forgotten that people aren't just pawns, that they have their own will. It's as if he doesn't take an threat but the Cullens seriously. Strange, considering how paranoid he is. Maybe time does that, even to a vampire. You start to forget that you're not a god, that you don't control everyone's every move.

He just looked at Jane, just looked at her. That's all she needed as permission to burn me.

And that's when the doors fall apart. Loudly. Jane stops her torture when Alec puts up his hand and I manage to lift my head to see Alec standing there, a beacon of fury. He crouches back, eyes on Aro, and hisses, a hint of a growl in his throat. I cast a quick glance at Jane to see her standing very, very still. Frozen? I stand up, trip, and land heavily on my knees. I look between Aro and Alec as I attempt to get up again.

A couple of days ago I was the Volturi's guest. And now I don't know what I am. A captive? Will they force us to stay? Use Chelsea? I thought Chelsea was my friend. I feel so pathetic.

"I want to leave," Alec says, his calm voice contrasting with his stiff body.

Aro tilts his head, smiling welcomingly. "Ah, Alec, Anna... I do apologise...I thought you would both like companions here."

"So you think we'd be stupid enough to fall for Chelsea?" I yell.

Aro shakes his head. "I know now how foolish I was... I will remove the bindings I have put on you both..."

I almost believe that he's being nice. And then I realise that apart from me, I cant think of a reason why Alec would want to leave here. I want to leave. They're too manipulative here, too _evil_. I can't just go without anyone to teach me how to survive...? Could I? Am I strong enough for that? Maybe. But I don't want to. I'd have no one. I can't keep friends, like this, immortal. I can't just miraculously not age. I don't know how to tidy up after myself. I could learn...

"Chelsea..." Ato says, waving a hand at Alec and I. I let out a breath. If I run, I'll have to do it during the day...they probably wouldn't risk following me...maybe I can figure this out as I go along..?

Chelsea appears at Aro's side, and she looks at me and grins.

"Hey, Snow White," she says easily.

No. Terminator here, Snow White is busy. I can't use my music...that'll just mean they kill me slowly if they catch me...I love Alec...damn...

She looks between Alec and I, and I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It's so relieving, what she's doing. Taking something... It feels like bliss.

**Alec's POV**

It feels like a damn kick in the stomach. I glare at Chelsea. She nods at Aro, and he looks pleased. He turns to me, and smiles, the _bastard_. Why did I put up with him for so long? Why did I put up with him and his schemes, his greed?

"Do you still want to leave?" Aro asks me triumphantly.

And that's when Anna rings out an orchestra that literally knocks us off our feet. And then she runs. Oh, crap...

Aro looks at me warily, I storm after her without thinking.

"I won't stay!" she shouts mindlessly, and I flinch slightly at the desperation in her voice, in the way she moves. It burns a part of my heart that I didn't know existed.

I see her fall and manage to catch up with her, looping my arms around her waist and pulling her with me to get away from this place. She screams for a second, before realising that its me, that I'm helping her, and that I can shut her up any time I feel like.

I stop when Jane appears in front of me, looking furious. I watch her warily.

"Stay, brother," she says haughtily. Mother really _did_ spoil her. I shake my head. And feel a blast of pain. I let go of Anna, throwing myself in front of her so that she won't get hurt -_which is insane, didn't Chelsea stop influencing me?-_

I'm facing Anna as I scream, and her eyes go wide. _Just run, Anna_, I think. _They'll kill you, not me._

And then her face goes very, very calm. She puts her hands on either side of my head, covering my ears, and sends deafening noise over my head. The pain goes abruptly, and I whip around to see Jane lying against the cool wall like a rag doll with no stuffing. Anna breathes out, and bombards Jane's inert form with a few more blasts of unbelievably loud choruses.

"You can go back, if you want," she says haltingly. Her voice drives a knife through my heart.

"Well, I don't want. Come on," I say stiffly, and lead her up into a turret. If we jump out of one of those high windows we might make it over the entire village of Volterra without bring seen- it's only a quarter moon, so the light won't reflect our skin. I haven't really been inside the towers, but I'm sure it will work...

_Does Anna still love me? Do I still love her?_

**I hate suspense... :). And I love it, cause I think it drives you guys insane. I'm evil, I know. Review. d^_-^b**


	14. The Broken

**I know. It's been a long long time since I updated this story. *bows down in apology* I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy, I'm getting back to grips with the story.. I'll be updating it s soon as I can! We are back in business people :D**

**Review?**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

My chest feels tight as Alec and I run, towards whatever he thinks will bring us escape. I can't swallow. I hurt Jane. They might have forgiven everything else, but they won't forgive that. My stomach twists. The corridors flash past, and I don't know how Alec knows where he's going. Everything looks the same. I look at him, running, and feel my ankle give way. _Really? Tripping __now__?_ He pulls me back to my feet without ever looking behind him.

I swallow hard.

Alec turns his head for a second to study my face. Apparently he doesn't like what he sees. He stops us and I nearly ram into him, but stick my hand out. The wall meets my fingers and stops me from catapulting forwards. A nervous ringing note sings through the air. I'm scared to touch him.

"If you don't want me to come with you just say it," he says coldly. "I'll still help you get out." Everything about him is stiff. He looks at me like I'm a thing. I can't see what he thinks. It hurts and I glare because being angrier is easy than being scared.

_Jane..._

I stare at him and shake my head fast. "I want to get out. Just get me _out_."

I don't feel like I used to. Like I'm addicted to him. I just feel...I don't know. I don't want to know. He turns away, letting go of my hand, and runs again.

We don't say another word as we flee.

_**Alec's POV**_

I don't think I'll stop them from killing me, if they want to. My heart burns again. She only fell for Chelsea's power. I was the _idiota_ who fell for her. I hate this. I hate her.

Why do I always have to want the ones that don't want me?

_**Anna's POV**_

The towers..? Why there? I don't stop him, because he probably hates me. I don't know what I feel. I can't afford that, at the moment. I do stupid stuff when I feel strongly. So just- just shut up, brain, and follow Alec. My fists clench and I try to run faster, to keep up better.

"Anna?" he says. His face is shut off. Blank. It hurts.

"Yeah?"

"I-" he pauses. "Come here."

I look at him. "Alec..."

"Shut up, and come here," he says, voice absolutely cold. Eyes frozen. He hates me. Without Chelsea there, he hates me. A lump forms in my throat for no reason. I walk up to him.

"What's-" I start.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pills me closer, buying my face in his shoulder. My thinking stops.

"Alec, what-?"

"We're standing on a trap door. In the towers, on a trap door. When I kick down, the piece of wood holding us up will shatter and we're going to fall into the courtyard. After that you have to run, okay?"

_**Alec's POV**_

It hurts. God, my heart doesn't even do anything anymore and it can still hurt. How stupid is that? She pulls away from me.

"Alec, do you _want_ to stay here?" she asks quietly, looking up at me with bright red eyes.

Any second they could kick down the door and kill us both. Demitri will enjoy killing me.

I shake my head, smirk at her, my mouth feels like sawdust. "No, but it's better than sticking around you. I'll make sure you can get out of Italy safely." _Since you don't love me and it feels like you're punching me over and over_.

Her face crumples for a second. "Right..."

Smile. _Smile_, Anna...

And just as I predicted, the door is kicked down and Demitri glides in.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is gonna be in about a week, folks, because after tomorrow I'm losing Internet for a little bit. Ciao, and again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Also, I think I spelled "Dimitri" instead of "Demitri" a couple chapters ago..my mistake, according to S.M. it's with an E. o.o<strong>


	15. The Escape

_**Anna's POV**_

Demitri smiles when he sees Alec's arms around me. "I expected more…more." He tilts his head. "Won't you even slap him, Anna? You're a passionate soul..."

I can't stand his face. "No, i'm not. Don't talk to me."

"Anna, I can see that Alec has upset you. But we still want you here, despite his _awful_ attempts to make you want to leave. He's not doing this…_mutiny_ -" and his voice curls in disgust "-for anyone but himself, don't you realize? He wants you as a decoy. You're nothing but a decoy to Ale-"

"_I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME_."

And I hit him so hard with the flashing rage of an orchestra that my head hurts and I can barely hang onto Alec when he kicks the trap door below us and sends us flying down, down, down to the ground. I'm not a decoy. I'm _not_ a decoy. Decoys are like…rubber ducks and saying you see a flying pig over someone's shoulder when you don't. I _refuse_ to be a rubber duck.

Alec can't just see me like that, I won't let him, it hurts-

And then Alec's forcing me to my feet, dragging me behind him as he runs in a steel grip, but my head is still pounding, pounding.

I do stupid things when I feel strongly. Alec holds my hand tight, and all I can do is stare at our entwined fingers and pass out because this isn't funny anymore.

**_Alec's POV_**

I make her pass out, sending the white cloud to her face before she can register it. This way, even if we get caught, she has an excuse.

I'm "_kidnapping_" her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, and it's been a while, don't worry the next chapter is much longer!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**


	16. The Sister

A/N:

Okay. I realize it has been...it is seriously insane how long it has been since I updated. You have no idea how much I am kicking myself. I bet you guys saw this in your e-mail and were like "Blood Melodies? That still exists? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I totally understand. I am so sorry.

Story so far: Read over from the beginning is my best advice. I bet you've all forgotten who the main character is by now. I don't blame you. I'm such a terrible FF author person. Even if I finish this, I can never truly redeem myself. Just...agh.

_Agh_.

I love you if you're still reading this. You crazy person. I love you.

* * *

><p>Alec's POV:<p>

I can deprive her senses for a while, keep her sedate. I don't want them to punish her if- when they find us. I hold her close, trying to find a way to hold her that isn't awkward while I run as fast as I can to the wall that surrounds the castle.

The sky is dark and I am so relieved- once we're out of here, the Volturi can't attack us so easily with humans around, and the lack of sunlight means we won't be immediately recognizable.

"ALEC!"

Jane. My heart shatters. Jane. Jane. Not her. They couldn't send her. Of course they did.

I turn back to her, holding Anna so tight I'm scared she'll combust. Jane's eyes glow in the dim light, alive with malice, cheeks wet with venom tears. "Alec." Her voice is imperious, shaking, and my throat constricts. "Stop this."

"I can't stay here anymore. Jane, you have to understand this. They don't want us. They want what we can do. They twist our minds and you know it. You can come with us, sister. Jane, we don't have much time but if you come with us now we can still do this," I say, frantic. I glance down at Anna. This living reminder.

"Please," she whispers. My head snaps up. Jane begging. Jane. Her blonde hair is curly around her face today, the stiff braids gone. She looks like my sister. Neither of us move, I don't say a word, praying she'll step away, but she can't, can she? I pray for her to see sense. Her lips curl. "You're not my brother." ...and I lose her as her eyes deliberately going to Anna's unconcious form.

Anna, who can't protect herself.

Anna, who starts to scream.

I retract my power as fast as I can but Jane turns her eyes to me and I feel my spine twist in agony, rearing, I try to keep holding Anna but my arms spasm, _no_-


	17. The Tortuous Discharge

**Read & review ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Anna's POV<span>

I'm falling, straight down onto the ground, and the world is spinning like a crazy headless chicken on stilts. My hands stretch out and before I make impact I can push myself up, landing on my feet, but I land wrong and tip to one side. Almost had it!

"Go on." I hear Jane's voice as I crash into the ground and pull myself up. Alec just froze me, that _absolute_-

Alec's on the ground. Jane gives me a smile, or I think she does. Her eyes never leave Alec. "Save him."

I run at her, my fist hits her stomach, and she falls because because she expected my power, but I want to feel something _connect_, my blood is _boiling_. "STOP!" I tackle her down and she stares up at me, mouth in an 'o'. She can't hurt him. No one can ever hurt him! She smiles, looks over my shoulder and I hear a furious gasp as Alec falls back down to the ground. My lip curls. I punch her across the face, and her head snaps back, and then the anger-

-is music. It pounds out my heartbeat, a constant barrage, straight at her, vibrations shaking her stony figure. Her face twists with pain and she smiles at me again and I can almost hear my own realisation in the way the melody shifts and quietens and turns dark.

Silence.

Every single Volturi member in the castle must have heard that. If they didn't know we were escaping yet, they'll know it now.

"Come on." Alec's voice is in my ear, and he pulls me away, and I can't stop staring at Jane as she slowly sits up, watching us go, a crack in her face where I hit her.

Figures stream out of the castle's doors, but Alec never stops running. We break through walls. Trees. His hand slides from my forearm to my hand, but he never let's go, and I can't say sorry for ruining the escape because a voice in me is screaming that if I can go fast enough, we can escape.

He doesn't look back at me. He's so fast. I can barely breathe with the air hitting my face, and I thank God that vampires don't need oxygen to keep going.

I stumble when another hand grabs the one Alec doesn't have a hold of.

Alec pulls me forward sharply, looks back, and his face turns to a confused snarl. I look back and see that Val is holding of my hand, her bright white teeth flashing in the moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Val= Anna's sire, remember? What, you thought she was never going to show her face again?<strong>

**I know these chapters are short. I should get back to grips with it soon.**


	18. The Return of Vicious Twins

Anna's POV

Those eyes. Those almond crimson eyes, watching me with merry glee, Val is suddenly at the head of our group, pulling us forward. I hear Alec growl at the sight of an unfamiliar vampire.

We run until my legs feel numb against the ground, and then Val stops, smiles, looks at us both. We're surrounded by trees, deep and dark and festering with damp air.

Alec yanks me away from her. "Who are you?" his eyes keep flickering around.

Mom. Dad. I feel sick.

"My name is Valentine." She gives a mock bow. "I think you've met my brother..."

"Valentine?" Alec's voice sneers at her, Volturi grace straightening his back, and he suddenly seems so much taller. "I have never heard of you."

Her lip curls in response. She looks like she's allergic to him. "My brother is Victor of Sailles."

There's a pause.

"He's dead." Alec's voice is crisp. "He threatened to expose our race and was eliminated seven years ago."

"Who told you that?" Val's eyes glisten with mirth. "What about you?" she laughs at me. "Do you think he's dead?" Her eyes sparkle.

I keep seeing the way mom was broken across the kitchen floor.

Can I risk using my power? I step forward, but Alec suddenly has an arm around my waist, anchoring me back.

"Take us to him."

"Alec—"

"If they can elude the Volturi, they can show us how to as well," he mutters it into my ear, soft.

It's...true. The more rational side of me accepts it, but then I smell something. Something delicious. That beautiful scent of human blood wafting in the breeze. Val's eyes slit, watching me. "Still a newborn, isn't she?"

I have to consume that blood. The burn in my throat suddenly erupts into a searing pain, mind-numbing, and I have to push Alec away, run into the wind, almost crying for the release of _just one taste_.

"ANNA."

Something pulls me up.

"ANNA!"

Blood runs down my throat and I swallow, lapping it up, teeth finding the throat it comes from and gulping shuddering, blissful mouthfuls.

"I did mention I never travel without my brother, didn't I?" Val's voice drifts into my ears, and I look up to see Victor, his hands holding up the body that I just drained, one of his eyes red and the other darkening to black.


	19. Heads Will Roll

**Anna and Alec and Vic and Val. **

**AleC. ViC.**

**I sense a really dumb pattern. xD**

* * *

><p>Anna's POV<p>

I scream because Vic- Victor looks just like he did when-

I don't even see it happen, but suddenly Alec has Vic pinned down.

"Don't to that." His voice sends chills down my spine and I'm not even the one he has trapped. "Don't touch her."

My heart soars. I know vampires are cold, but it feels warm in my chest, despite everything.

Victor snarls in his face, lines twisting his face. "You can't tell me what to do, _Volturi_. Val!"

Val is surrounded my the smoke of Alec's power. I can just make out her figure through it. My eyes whip back to Victor and Alec, but I have no idea whether to interfere or not. It never occurred to me to fear Alec before, but he looks like a demon as he stands up, pulling Victor up onto his knees, smirking as the other vampire tries to break free of the grip.

"Can't I?" Alec whispers. He leans in, and Victor's eyes widen, struggling growing more frantic.

"You can join us- we are beginning an army! You can join us!" he cries, voice hoarse.

His eyes turn to me and we both know he has lost. An army, he could decimate. But Alec is better than an army. I should stop this, I shouldn't be watching this. I'm a monster for letting Alec do this but I just see Mom looking at me the morning she died and a pit of hate burns in my stomach.

Alec begins, slowly, twisting the vampire's head off. Like a really weird cork. I wonder for a second if he's going to give some sort of really evil monologue before he dies.

"You could have been the best of us." Victor hisses at me.

Apparently he will. Goodie.

"-your power is? And each further dose of venom could have made an even stronger newborn. Enough to rival any other coven. Even the humans, despite their numbers, would have to accept us as gods. Anna, you could be the first to help us build a new world, just stop this Volturi brat-"

He stops making sense after Alec punches a hole through his stomach.

"Are you going to kill him?" I ask.

Alec looks at me over his shoulder. His lip curls. "What else do you expect, Anna? He broke a Volturi law, creating you."

Somehow that stings. "But you're _not_ Voluri anymore."

His eyes flicker. He looks down at Victor and shakes his head. "The law remains."

My stomach feels empty. I'm a monster, I know- I feed like one. But this man helped kill my parents.

I crouch down beside them, and Victor's eyes roll.

My fingers tremble as I reach out and grasp either side of his head. Alec's eyes darken.

* * *

><p>When I pull the head from the body, he presses a hand onto the small of my back, and I realize how much I was shuddering. He kicks the body away. An arm wraps around me, and for a moment I expect him to smirk at me or say something dumb and corny.<p>

"Busy day," I mumble.

"Anna." He looks at me, and if I had a heart it would skip a beat in that moment. "What about Val?"

My heart sinks back into its cage of doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Does Anna kill Val? Or will Alec do that? Or, indeed, do they let her go? Its partially up to you- leave your thoughts in a review.<strong>

**Almost finished this, finally. There should only be a couple more chapters to go!**


End file.
